The little Mermaid:I Have No Heart
by Emily Sweet
Summary: Rin la sirena mas pequeña y hermosa de las hijas del rey del mar se encuentra llena de odio y tristeza por la muerte de su hermana Luka y culpa de la muerte de esta a los humanos llegando a las insaciables ganas de venganza. Pero cuando sea una de ellos se encontrara con ciertas cosas que volcaran sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.  
**-  
**_Hola pues, esta es mi primera historia, es como una continuación de la canción de Megurine Luka "The Little mermaid". Pero bueno los que han visto el PV de la canción, se tendrán que enterara de que el supuesto enamorado de Luka no sera Len sera otro hombre misterioso º-º. Sin nada mas que decir que comience el Fic._**

The Little Mermaide: "I have no heart..." :Capitulo 1, El comienzo.

Ella no podía creer que su hermana había decidido morir en ves de matar a ese humano... después de todo, después de que Meiko había dado lo que restaba de sus años para salvarla... después de que ella había dado su cabello, el que poseía poderes que la bruja del mar anhelaba pero a pesar de todo eso Luka prefirió convertirse en espuma de mar y morir, morir y dejarla sola, no podía parar de llorar estaba llena de tristeza y llena de odio, tenia demasiado odio en su corazón, eso no es nada bueno para una sirena menos las mas pequeña de las hijas del rey, Rin la pequeña de cabellos dorados las mas bella de todas las sirenas la de la voz mas melodiosa, la que solía ser la mas alegre y aventurera de todos los mares, ahora solo sentía odio y estaba mas que dispuesta a vengarse de aquella humana y aquel humano que juntos les habían quitado a su hermana pero antes debía luchar contra la bruja del mar ya que dicen que si le ganas en una batalla ella te concederá lo que desees sin quitarte nada pero después tu le debes llevar algo a cambio así que derrotaría a la bruja del mar convirtiéndose en una hechicera la mejor que se aya visto jamas, debía practicar y hacer crecer su cabello, pero no podía sola... aun que sabia que su hermana mayor Miki practicaba la hechicería así que le iba a pedir a ella un entrenamiento.

Pasaron dos años desde que Rin empezó con Miki a estudiar, su cabello cubría gran parte de su delicado y bien formado cuerpo dejo su casa para irse a vagar por los mares repartiendo su furia y claro llevándose a su adorada y débil hermana Meiko.

-Rin... Hermanita... por favor para con esto, no creo que Luka quiera que hicieras estas cosas...

-Lo debo hacer, ellos mataron a nuestra hermana... no merecen vivir

-Por favor Rin, lo que hizo Luka es muy valiente lo hizo por que ella quería nadie la mato por favor para con esto, as asesinado a muchos humanos con tus tormentas y olas gigantes... no lo hagas por favor...

-Meiko... esos seres no tienen sentimientos no tienen corazón, no saben lo que es el amor, no saben lo que es el odio y nunca lo sabrán son seres injustos y crueles por que yo tendría que sentir compasión de ellos.

-Bueno... al parecer no te podre cambiar, pero no te molesta que la bruja del mar te quiera asesinar por estar poniéndote mas fuerte que ella.

-Ja no me asusta sabes que mi intención es derrotarla así podre subir a la superficie- Rin beso la frente de su muy enferma hermana y salio en busca de algunas algas

Rin decido aprovechar de irse a la superficie y cantar un poco para engatusar humanos y hacerlos agonizar, subió y se sentó en una roca y empezó a cantar apaciblemente mientras su cabello ondeaba con el viento, de repente diviso un hombre y aumento su voz siguió cantando asiendo que el chico la mirara fijamente, este se quedo mirando su largo cabello y escuchando su voz y quiso acercarse a ella pero Rin estaba muy lejos de la orilla por lo que el chico al querer ir a buscarla se ahogo...

Rin no sabia que hacer nunca le había pasado algo así mas que nada de sentirse culpable, se sentía tan extraña sentía la extraña necesidad de ir y tomar ese humano para llevarlo a la orilla y salbarle la vida, pero eso iba en contra de sus principios ella odiaba los humanos creía que eran seres sin sentimientos... pero algo en ese hombre le decía lo contrario...

_-Por favor hermanita, salvalo, por mi..._  
Esa voz esa voz que tanta falta le hacia resonó en sus oídos era ella, Luka pero como. Sin pensarlo se lanzo al mar a salvar a ese hombre lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a una caverna donde había oxigeno para que aquel individuo pudiera recuperarse, intento sanarlo con un hechizo y lo logro. El joven abrió los ojos inmediatamente mirando sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo asía aquella hermosa criatura que tenia en frente, Rin solo lo miraba extrañada asta que se percato de que los azules orbes del muchacho la miraban con tanto afán deicidio dormirle para poder llevarlo a donde lo había encontrado. Rin con un hechizo le puso al joven una bolsa de oxigeno y así nado asta llegar a la orilla en donde lo había encontrado, lo dejo sobre la arena y lo miro detenidamente. se quedo un momento mirando, al parecer no eran tan diferentes aun que... Frunció el seño y lo miro mas fijamente se veía bastante gracioso y lindo movió la cabeza repetidas veces ante el pensamiento y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas...

-¿¡Pero que diablos pasa contigo Rin!?-Exclamo fuertemente logrando que aquel chico se despertara.

-C-como...-dijo débilmente abriendo un poco los ojos

Rin inmediatamente se lanzo al agua y de paso lo dejo inconsciente. Pero que diablos le había pasado, cuando escucho... la voz de Luka se le fue todo de cabeza... pero el recuerdo de Luka muerta le lleno el corazón de tristeza y nuevamente odio.. ese odio insoportable hacia los humanos no los soportaba... era increíble que ella la que se había dedicado a matarlos y ahogarlos ahora hubiera salvado a uno, pero de primera por que le había echo caso a esa voz a la supuesta voz de Luka, por que había salvado a ese repugnante humano, ella la mas temida de las sirenas la única que podía superarla era esa bruja, pero aun así se había dignado a salvar a un humano a uno de esos seres tan desperfectos. Suspiro resignada y miro al lugar donde se encontraba el joven, se dio cuenta que empezó a despertarse y miraba a todas partes buscando algo, quizás la estaba buscando a ella, no eso no podía ser... o si, bueno dejaría de pensar en eso se sumergió mirando por ultima vez ese joven de rubio cabello y como por inercia sonriendo. Bajo asta el fondo del mar y recolecto algunas algas volvió a su extravagante castillo donde su hermana Meiko la estaría esperando.

-¿Meiko?...-la llamo sin recibir respuesta alguna- oye, ya volví te debo contar algo.

-¡Rin, ven rápido!-la aludida se asusto mucho al oír la angustiada voz de su hermana

-¡Que pasa Meiko!

-Tranquila... es solo que, la bruja del mar mando un tiburón diciendo que te estaba esperando...

-Jajaja-rió irónicamente-Meiko si es para eso no debes hacer tanto alboroto, preparare tu medicina y me iré ¿si hermana?

-No creo que sea una buena idea... y si te pasa algo.

-Va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar, tu tranquila por mi no te debes preocupar-Meiko iba a decir algo cuando Rin rotundamente la interrumpió- No vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar...

-¿Eh, que paso?

-Eh escuchado a Luka...

-...-Meiko no sabia que decir-¿como así?...cuando en que circunstancia exactamente...-dijo seria.

-Pues... un estúpido humano se ahogo mientras yo cantaba y escuche su voz pidiéndome que lo salvara... y lo hice

-¿¡TU!? !salvar un humano..

-Jeje, pues si, pero no era al que buscaba

-Es extraño.

-Por que lo dices...-decía ella mientras preparaba la medicina de su hermana

-Bueno te contare lo que paso con Luka... Ella no esta muerta.

-...- Rin quedo en shock

-Ella se convirtió en una Princesa de Aire... ellas buscan hacer buenas acciones para poder tener un alma eterna, esto se les concede a las sirenas que son valientes y bondadosas. Luka fue una de ellas por lo que ella no esta muerta... ella nos observa y cada vez que tu cobras mas fuerzas de hechicera ella llora.

-P-pero... no... es mentira. No te creo Meiko ¡esto me lo dices solo para que yo no valla con la bruja del mar y deje de buscar a ese inútil que mato a Luka!

-No Rin... Es verdad por favor créeme-se acerco para abrazarla

-No me toques... me iré con la bruja. No me esperes.

Rin salio a todo lo que su cola de sirena le daba mientras Meiko gritaba desesperada y débilmente, por suerte le había alcanzado a dar su medicina jamas se perdonaría si a Meiko le pasaba algo. Siguió nadando asta llegar al castillo de la bruja del mar, se tranquilizo y se preparo. Las puertas se abrieron solas y Rin entro encontrándose con ese enmarañoso pelo color verde y aquellos ojos del mismo color.

-Valla valla... La mas pequeña de las hijas del rey la mas bella la de la voz mas única y hermosa, la de el hermoso y poderoso cabello dorado...-Tomo el largo cabello de Rin entre sus manos pero esta se lo tomo en una cola rápidamente.

-No me toques por favor- rió un tanto irónica.

-¡Pero mira!... con todo ese cabello cubriéndote el cuerpo no me había dado cuenta de lo única y hermosa que te as puesto pequeña Rin

-Lo se, pero vengo aquí para que me admires y me adules. vengo a derrotarte y a exigir mi paga.

-Lo se, Yo lo se todo. Y se también en que quieres gastar tus deseos, quieres ser una humana... no te parece irónico que alguien que odie los humanos quiera ser uno de ellos?

-No quiero ser uno de ellos, Yo voy a buscar al que mato a mi hermana y de recompensa por darme las cosas que quiero te traeré la cabeza y las piernas de aquel asesino. ¿te parece?

-Pues si lo ves así... no seria necesario que pelearas contra mi.

-No, pero mi intención es derrotarte.

-Pero que niñita mas ambiciosa

-Jajaja, lo se, que dices

-Me podrás derrotar luego, quieres obtener piernas ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Debo advertirte algo que también le advertí a tu hermana, cada ves que des un paso, sentirás como si mil dagas y espadas se entierran en tus pies y piernas, pero esto sera solo asta cuando pues abrir tus ojos y demostrarte tal cual eres.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Ya lo sabrás, ahora ven conmigo.-

La bruja se adentro con Rin por todo el castillo llegando a un extraño lugar lleno de pociones y recetas. La bruja empezó a preparar todo y dejo sobre la mesa una caja extra.

-En esta caja se encuentran ciertas cosas para ayudarte, después de todo estoy muy entusiasmada con tu propuesta de enfrentamiento, así que para que vuelvas luego conmigo te daré esta ayuda.

-Oh gracias que generosa te as puesto.-dijo irónicamente

-Jajaja, lo se. ahora ten esta botella, dentro se encuentra lo que volverá humana, puedes beberlo cuando quieras pero... para volver debes coser tus piernas y lanzarte al agua así las piernas se convertirán en aletas ni no ases esto morirás igual que tu hermana. Recuerda si no coses tus piernas y no vuelves con la cabeza y las piernas de aquel príncipe morirás, te un tiempo ilimitado, pero cuando yo crea que sea mucho te iré a buscar en la forma que tu menos esperes.

La sirena tomo la caja y la botella y sin decir nada se largo. Llego al castillo encontrando a su hermana con una cara de preocupación pero sin dejarla hablar le explico que se iría cuanto antes y que la vería lo mas pronto posible.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Meiko...

-Yo... también...-Meiko lloro y la dejo irse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_**Es todo por hoy ^^ si les gusto o les llamo la atención me gustaría que me lo comunicaran para ver si seguiré subiendo capítulos. Todo tipo de criticas es bienvenida y muy necesaria. Gracias por leer  
Atte: Emily.  
Alguien que quiera dejar un reviews *u* 33**_


	2. Cap2: Odio esto

**Vocaloid no me pertence.**  
**-**  
_**Bueno gracias a las personas que se han puesto a leer el primer capítulo de mi fic, sólo agradecimiento. Con esto seguimos con el capítulo 2 ^^.**_

Capítulo 2: Odio esto.  
Una vez que Rin se despidió de su hermana Meiko se dispuso a tomarse esa extraña sustancia que le había dado la bruja, pero antes observó la caja. Era bastante hermosa parecía una reliquia, sintió unas ganas de abrirlas pero se limitó sacudiendo su cabeza y disponiéndose a tomar esa sustancia. La puso lentamente en su boca y luego sintió en su lengua y en el paladar un asqueroso sabor algo horrible, lo tragó, sintiendo aún peor ese sabor, su garganta quemaba y dolía demasiado esa cosa bajo hasta su pecho sintiendo que su corazón explotaría y con él, todos los órganos de su cuerpo, sintió una presión muy grande en su pecho, se estaba ahogando. Sintió como el líquido bajaba hasta su cola que empezó a sangrar y separarse, era un dolor indescriptible, horrible, empezó a divisar ese par de piernas pero sentía como si la hubieran cortado a la mitad ya que no sentía sus "piernas". Luego de eso, oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad.  
Sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo, algo que quemaba su cara, luego una sombra. Abrió los ojos lentamente sintió sus parpados pesar demasiado le costó demasiado abrir sus orbes azules, cuando lo logro diviso una figura que le hablaba delicadamente, al abrir por completo sus ojos vio a un joven, era el mismo joven que ELLA había salvado; ahora él la había salvado a ella ¡¿Pero en qué se estaba convirtiendo esto?! Se quiso alejar, pero él la tenía muy bien sujeta y ella estaba muy débil.  
-S-suéltame...-dijo muy débilmente, por un segundo creyó que no podía hablar, no sentía ni siquiera sus manos.

-Tranquila... Te ayudare. Debes haber naufragado... estas herida.  
-...- Ante esto se quedo realmente muda, el chico aquel acariciaba sus largos cabellos y su mejilla esto simplemente la tranquilizo de cierta forma y ante su debilidad se desmayó.  
-Eres muy hermosa... Nunca te di las gracias por salvarme.  
El joven la cargo entre sus brazos llevándola envuelta en una manta por su desnudes.  
Caminó hacía una muy lujosa mansión y entro con un poco de cautela, los sirvientes y mayordomos se le quedaron viendo, algunos horrorizados, otros con cierto interés. Ante tanto alboroto una mujer de cabellos verde agua, se asomo por las largas y lujosas escaleras mirando horrorizada aquella escena.  
-¡Len! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué paso?!  
-¡Calla Miku!... Esta débil no metas tanto ruido, necesito que dos sirvientas me acompañen, tres que preparen una habitación para ella y que el cocinero prepare algo caliente.-ante esto los mencionados hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron cada quien a su labor.  
-Len, que pretendes. ¿Quién es ella?.  
El joven ignoró a la peli-verde y siguió su camino hasta su cuarto donde delicadamente recostó a la chica y le dijo a las sirvientas que la vistieran con sus ropas y que si era necesario ajustaran esta a su medida. Luego de dar la orden se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana mayor y entró sin siquiera tocar.  
-¡Kiku, necesito ropa de mujer!  
-...¿Qué? ...-La chica de cabellos rojizos quedo muy extrañada ante la mención de su hermano.  
-Ropa de chica, pero no cualquier cosa. Necesito una de tus mejores obras de artes, un vestido hermoso.  
-...¿Es... Para ti?..  
-No...-dijo un tanto fastidiado por la rara imaginación de su hermana- Es para una chica. Las sirvientas te darán sus medidas luego vendrán.  
-Esta bien, pero luego tendrás que explicarme de que trata todo esto- Protesto un tanto molesta por la seriedad de su hermanito. Si era serio pero con ella siempre sabía soltarse.  
Al volver a su cuarto, divisó a la chica rubia sobre su cama ya vestida de una manera sencilla, pero aun así se veía hermosa, le dijo a las sirvientas que se marcharan con su hermana a darle las medidas de la joven y luego se fueran. Luego de esto se posicionó al lado de la chica y empezó a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello, observándola como dormía, tenía más que claro que ella era la que lo había salvado de morir ahogado y era la misma que cantaba, ¿pero cómo? no entendia muy bien eso. Acarició lentamente su mejilla y en eso cruzo por su mente la idea de profanar sus hermosos labios, sentía sus mejillas arder como nunca, quería hacerlo y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Acercó lentamente su cara a la de la muchacha, tocó su nariz con la de él y cuando se disponía a depositar un suave beso en sus labios la jovencita abrió sus ojos encontrándose con dicha escena que la hiso gritar lo más fuerte que pudo, claro eso no duro mucho ya que el chico la cayo con una de sus manos implorándole silencio.  
Ella al darse cuenta de esto miro el rostro del muchacho, e inmediatamente su rostro se torno de un color muy rojo y su corazón de agitó de sobre manera, jamás había experimentado aquella sensación, bueno excepto cuando había tomado esa poción pero ese era diferente y... ¡¿La poción!? ¡Era una humana!  
La joven se desespero cayendo en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba y de que ahora era una humana y no solo eso... ya estaba entre humanos casi por así decirlo, conviviendo con ellos, o con uno de ellos.  
-¡A-aléjate de mi!  
-T-tranquila lo siento mucho y-yo.. n-no era mi intención -Len intento acercarse a ella pero ella se alejo un tanto asustada, o eso creía el.  
-No me toques.-dijo en un tono muy frio y con la intención de levantarse e irse de ese lugar, intento mover sus recientes piernas logrando ponerse de pie para que cuando diera su primer paso caer al suelo. El muchacho se asustó e inmediatamente la socorrió cargándola entre sus brazos.  
-¿Estas bien?... ¿Qué te ha pasado?...  
-S-suéltame...  
-No lo haré, estas muy débil, debes descansar. -La recostó nuevamente en la cama- Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
-Rin...-ah rin se le ocurrió una brillante idea para poder explicar lo de su indeficiente capacidad con motora en sus piernas.-O... eso creo, no lo recuerdo muy bien-en ese instante miro al chico un tanto apenada y suplicante.  
-¿N-no recuerdas?...-genial, se había sonrojado ante la expresión de la muchacha.  
-No...-Ja. Justo como ella quería había caído con solo una miradita de cachorro.-Tu... ¿quién eres?  
-Pues, Mi nombres es Len, Kagamine Len. Yo te encontré desnuda... ah orillas del mar y... te traje aquí a mi hogar.  
-Ya veo... entonces que voy a hacer...-Ojos llorosos eso nunca fallaba.  
-P-pero tranquila-el joven la abrazo recargándola sobre su pecho.-Te quedaras conmigo, ya que no recuerdas nada, yo... t-te cuidare, hasta que e-estés mejor.  
-Muchas gracias-Diablos no podía ser, después de cierto tiempo se tendría que largar de hay tendría que estar el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a ese tipo, debería haber algo que la amarrara ah ese mundo. Se dio cuenta que el corazón del chico latía muy rápido y fuerte. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada, así que decidió separarse de él.  
-¡A-ah! c-cierto... ten...-Le entrego la caja que le había dado la bruja.  
-Eso, es mío...-Se había olvidado por completo de la caja, que suerte que el chiquillo este la había encontrado.  
-¿Recordaste algo?  
-Si, solo de donde proviene esa caja. Me la regalo alguien especial para mí, pero no sé quien.-Ya no le quedaban mas ideas.  
-Oh... ya veo, por cierto p-preparé un vestido para ti... ¿V-vamos?  
-... C-claro...-Demonios, era hora, tenía que intentar usar ese par de cosa.  
Se paro lentamente y dio un paso, eso era un avance, al dar el quinto paso sintió un fuerte dolor en sus pies, recordó inmediatamente lo que la bruja le había dicho. _"Cuando camines, será como si sobre dagas y espadas estés caminando."_ Esta era la peor de las torturas, pero no debía demostrarlo, no podía levantar sospechas. Caminaba, caminaba sobre esos largos y tortuosos pasillos, esto era de lo peor. Sentía como si la sangre estuviera brotando, pero al mirar nada y aun así ese dolor insoportable de espadas perforando toda la piel de sus piernas hasta llegar a esos huesos y triturarlos, era el peor castigo que se lo podía ser concebido a cualquiera. Aun así, aun con todo ese dolor mantenía esa expresión sonriente, aquella que la hacía ver como un ángel y que estaba volviendo loco a Len. Como un alivio para Rin fue llegar al cuarto del dichoso vestido.  
Al entrar ambos al cuarto de Kiku, ella quedo más que impresionada con la chica de cabellos dorados y rostro de ángel de la que estaba acompañado su hermano.  
-¿¡E-ella es tu novia?!- dijo impresionada y feliz la muchacha  
-¡Kiku no!-El muchacho se sonrojo ante lo dicho a lo que Rin solo rio con una pizca de ironía  
-Valla que es hermosa, eso quiere decir que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti pequeña hermosura.  
Kiku tomo de una forma un tanto brusca a Rin llevándola detrás de un vestidor para quitarle aquellas ropas y empezar a vestirla como una verdadera dama. Al terminar la presentó ante Len. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido color amarillo crema muy escotado y llenos de encajes rosa pastel, la parte de arriba era muy ajustada lo que realzaba sus senos se veía realmente hermosa.  
-Tada~~ Mi obra de arte.-dijo muy satisfecha Kiku ante lo hermosa que se veía la muchacha y ante la reacción de su hermanito.  
-H-hermosa... -Rin se sonrojo un poco.- E-esto muchas gracias Kiku, ahora debo mostrarle su habitación a la hermosa dama- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Rin.  
-C-claro...-Por favor no, ya no quería seguir caminando mas era lo peor, pero debía hacerlo, no se daría por vencida por nada pero si intentaría caminar lo menos posible.  
Caminar. La peor palabra para Rin, ese dolor de miles de espadas desgarrando sus piernas era horrible, creía que en ese momento hasta la muerte sería mejor, pero no. No iba hacer tan cobarde iba a seguir que odiara todo esto.

_**ChanChan! Cap2 lo se un poco corto :c pero el próximo será mejor y también será con los puntos de vista de los personajes, cada personaje narrara muchísimas gracias a las personas que me brindaron su apoyo. Me inspiro demasiado y me motivo. Muchas gracias espero sigan viendo mi historia. 33 **_  
_**ATTE: Emily ~~**_  
_**Reviews 3? :3 **_


	3. Capitulo 3: Miedo

_**Bueno aqui el cap. 3 :c **_  
_**Debo agradecer a muchas personas que leen mi fic y que me dan consejos y aliento para seguir escribiendo.**_  
_**Vocaloid no me pertenece /3 **_  
**-**  
Capitulo 3: Miedo. 

**Narra Len.**  
No podia creer lo hermosa que se veia, era un angel, un angel que habia venido solo para mi, al que yo estaba destinado a amar. Era unica. Esa sonrisa y esa exprecien de serenidad en su cara me volvia loco, y el echo de que fuera tan "misteriosa" me encantaba mas.  
Caminabamos tranquilamente asia su cuarto, yo no podia dejar de mirarla, pero al parecer ella no lo notaba. Derrepente como si nada aparecio Neru, Akita Neru. 

—¡Lenny¡—Intento abrazarme pero yo la esquibe, esta muchacha era muy molesta.  
—Que quieres...—dije sin darle mucha importancia, pero al parecer mi bella acompañante le dio mucha importancia la miraba de una forma extraña, como sin analizara cada faccion de su cara y cada movimiento.  
—¿Quien es ella Lenny?...  
—Soy su novia.—¿¡Que!? No podia creerlo. Mi hermoso angel se habia declarado mi novia voluntariamente, sentia como mi cuerpo ardia y mi corazon se aceleraba demaciado. No sabia que decir, estaba mudo. no tenia palabras para afirmar o descartar aquellas palabras.  
—L-Lenny... ¿E-es cierto eso?... —me miro con ojos llorosos, yo solo reaccione cuando mi preciosa acompañante abrazo de manera celosa mi brazo y se apego a mi.  
—E-eh... P-pues c-claro que si Neru.—dije totalmente rojo pero con una voz firme, o eso creeia

—P-pero Lenny—la chica ambarina salio coriendo asiendo un ridiculo berrinche, al mismo momento que mi acompañante me solto y me sonrio de una forma divertida  
—Q-que fue eso R-rin?...  
—Pues se notaba que esa muchacha te incomodaba e intente ayudarte—me sonrio de una forma tan dulce que solo le sonrei y bese su frente de una forma temblorosa  
—Muchas gracias hermosa... 

Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato asta que se me ocurrio tomarla de la mano y llevarla asta su cuarto una vez dentro de su cuarto la observe como quedaba aparentemente anonada frente a su nueva habitacion. Sonrei por inercia frente a su inocencia, se dio vuelta y me miro.

—Pero, mi habitacion esta al lado de la tuya, ¿o me equiboco?  
—Si estan juntas ¿por que?  
—No, por nada—Me sonrio y se me acerco besando mi mejilla.—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aqui, intentare no dar problemas.—se sento sobre la gran cama y miro por la ventana.  
—B-bueno no tienes que darme las gracias... T-te dejare sola ¿si?... para que te familiarizes si necesitas algo ve a mi cuarto. Luego te mostrare a la familia—Bese su mejilla y sali del cuarto con el corazon a mil por hora.

**Narra Rin.**  
No podia creer lo grande que era ese cuarto, ahora podia estar acostada mis piernas ya habian subrido demaciado. Pero en un minuto paro el dolor... Cuando dije eso... Ni siquiera se por que lo dije, fue lo mas vergonzoso de todo... Pero me dio mucha rabia la confianza que tenia esa chiquilla con el... Pero por que el lo afirmo, sera que realmente esa muchacha lo molestaba. Basta no quiero seguir pensando en eso.  
Empeze a mirar los objetos de la habitacion y aproveche de posicionar la caja que aun cargaba conmigo. Habian cosas muy bellas en ese lugar. Los humanos si que son raros... Tome algo que parecia un peine, supongo que eso era... me sente a la orilla de la ventana observando mi antiguo hogar mientras empece a cepillar mi cabello...  
-Meiko... espero estes bien. Te extarño mucho hermana—Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y empeze a entonar una melodia... deje de cepillar mi cabello y me levante de la ventana. —Detesto este lugar... Meiko... Ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy nada si no estas a mi lado, Tengo miedo hermana. Solo seguire por Luka... Ella es la unica razon por la que hago esto... Meiko se que si derroto a la bruja, podre debolverte tu salud. Pero solo aceptara mi reto si le llevo la cabeza y las piernas de ese humano. Lo encontrare are todo lo posible. Por ti Meiko no me importa el miedo ni el dolor, vengare a Luka y te salvare hermana. 

Mis lagrimas ya no paraban me sentia de la peor forma posible, quizas fue un error venir aqui... quizas esta siendo un poco terca e inclusive tonta, no se por que me siento asi, jamas me habia sentido debil ante algo. Me eh convertido en la sirena mas poderosa y aun asi en este mundo, tengo miedo, seque mis lagrimas, !No¡ no puedo tener miedo, tengo que hacerlo por ustedes, mi unica familia y mi unica esperanza de sequir viva. Despues de todo cualquiera se ubiera dado por vencido frente a esto pero yo no. No me podia deprimir por algo tan insignificante, era cierto que extrañaba mi hogar pero esto era primero luego volveria con mi hermana para salvarla y estar siempre con ella, despues de todo es lo unico que tengo, a dispuse a salir del cuarto, asia el cuarto del muchacho despues de todo ya tenia un plan para quedarme aqui. El seria mi "razon" por ahora aparte de conquistar a ese chico tambien debia buscar al los asecinos de mi hermana, ese chico... Lo recuerdo muy bien. Pelo azul y alvorotado, sus ojos azules tambien mirando tan cinicamente como mi hermana se lanzaba de ese barco y ella esa chica de larga cabellera color verdoso era un verdoso agua, sus ojos tambien. Ambos estaban destinados a morir, con solo pensar en eso una sonrisa surco mi rostro, disfrutaria de sobre manera hacerles sentir el dolor que sintio mi hermana al desintegrarse lentamente. Sali del cuarto con una carita de "inocencia" y toque su puerta.

—Pase.

—P-permiso...—Dije con voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos, pase y me puse en frente de el con la cabeza gacha.  
—¿Rin... Estas bien?...—Con sus dedos levanto lentamente mi cabeza y me miro.—¡¿Que paso, alguien te iso daño!?  
—N-no...—Su preocupacion me imprecionaba.—S-solo que tube una pesadilla..—Solloze y el solo me abrazo de forma muy calida apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.  
—Tranquila pequeña, puedes dormir conmigo si lo deseas.—¡Pequeña! y el que se creia. Alto dijpo dormir con el... Que demonios pasa con mi corazon esta latiendo muy rapido... El dolor en mis piernas desaparecio y siento mis mejillas arder, recuerdo que me paso esto una vez cuando era pequeña... fue...—¿E-estas bien?... Tu corazon esta latiendo muy fuerte...—puso una mano en el citio donde su suponia debia estar mi corazon si aser contacto con mis senos.  
—N-no es nada...—Dije en un susurro... Esta sensacion  
—E-eres muy hermosa...—El... esta muy cerca...—Y-yo... S-se que eres tu...—Mas cerca...—Quiziera...

Estaba tan pero tan cerca de mis labios que pude sentir su respiracion chocar contra mi piel y ver su sonrojar en todo su esplendor, pero por suerte para mi, o eso creo, entro alguien casi derribando la puerta.

—¡Len! ¡Ella es tu novia, Neru tenia razon!—No podia creerlo,mas bien no queria creerlo era, era ella ¡La bastarda que me quito a mi hermana! En ese momento entre en shock. Pero no solo eso mi visto empezo a borrarse y mi cuerpo se sentia debil y de un minuto a otro, solo obscuridad.

**Narra Len.**

¡GENIAL! La entrometida noviesita de mi hermano, de nuevo, que acaso no tenia nada que hacer, ¡que a caso no tenia una vida! Bueno lo mas preocupante ahora para mi era... ¡Rin! Que le habia pasado ¡estaba inconcinte! Por amor de Dios ¡Rin despierta!  
No sabia que hacer y la estupida de Miku solo miraba con cara de "¡Perdon, Perdon Len!" 

—¡Que demonios quieres Miku!  
—A-amnm... Yo, S-solo, esque... Neru me dijo que te vio con una chica la cual le presentaste como su novia... P-pero esa ¿no es la misma chica que venias cargando?..  
—¡Fuera de mi cuarto Miku!

Por favor, no me hagas esto despierta... La recoste sobre mi cama y llame a una sirvienta para que la auxiliara. Tenia que arreglar algo con esa boba entromentida. Era ahora o nunca, solo espero que mi hermano por fin haga algo con ella. Por ultimo que la encierre en una torre alta y muy lejana.  
**-**  
_**Chan! capitulo tres :3 **_  
_**Lo se esta un poco corto, pero mejorare, cuando no tenga tantos deber de la escuela. Mi querida gente actualizare cada dos dias aprox. :3 **_  
_**Debo agradecer a ciertas personitas que me an dado fuerzas para escribir, asi es su reviews me dan muchas esperansas y animo ;u; **_

_**Lady Kagamine(Mar): De verdad muchas gracias por tu recomendacion y tu review, seguire tus consejos ^^ **_

_**Megurine Crazzy-Chan: Muchas gracias por tu review, hay por dios me haces enrojeser *-***_

_** : Pues ya veremos el final de esta sirenita tan ambiciosa y vengativa :D **_

_**Dianis Mar: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio *-***_

_** : Me alegro demaciado que te alla gustado :'3**_

_**Fea-sama: Aqui esta el cap 3 *-* **_

_**Senri: Pos gracias :3 por los reviews ^^ **_

_**Bueno mis queridos contertulios intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible los quiero *-***_


	4. Capitulo 4: Esas cosas no pasan

_**Wow Wow... Después de mucho tiempo aparecí :D **_

_**Lo se, lo se :c me eh desaparecido mucho pero los exámenes me traen loca - **_

_**Buena ya llego a ustedes auspiciado por... cualquier cosa, el capitulo 4 :33**_

Cap.4: Esas cosas no pasan.

**Narra Len.**

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos, ya no soporto a esa estúpida. Me las vas a pagar Miku, ya no te soporto y si mi hermano no te ase nada yo lo are. Pero... no seria mejor que primero me encargara de Rin... Me detuve por un momento y mire asía atrás, lo mejor seria que me ocupara de mi princesa.

Al llegar a mi cuarto le dije a la sirvienta que se podía ir, así que estuve a solas con mi pequeña, ahora que lo pienso, jamas me había sentido así con otra mujer... todas las prometidas que me había puesto mi madre las rechazaba y eso provocaba grandes líos, pero por suerte mi madre quería que si me iba a casar, iba a ser con alguien que yo realmente amara, y Rin, pues no la conocía mucho pero siento que la hubiera visto desde siempre... es como si desde muy pequeños nos conociéramos... estoy seguro que si, y ahora estamos de nuevo juntos... si solo ella recordara, así ambos podríamos recordar que si, si nos conocemos desde siempre, de eso estoy seguro ella llego a mi por algo, ella esta destinada a ser mía y no la perderé por nada del mundo. Comencé a acariciar su mejilla y decidí acercarme a su rostro, ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarla, me no podía aguantar ni un solo segundo mas, esa cercanía me volvía loco así que lentamente pose mis labios sobre los de ella... ¡Eran exquisito! Lo mejor que eh probado en mi vida sus labios son tan suaves, tan dulces y tibios, sus labios son muy adictivos podría besarles por siempre. Decidí pasar mi lengua a través de estos, pero... no todo es color de rosas, despertó exaltada por mi acto y se separo de mi tan bruscamente que me voto de la cama.

—¡Que demonios te p-pasa!

—T-Tranquila... por favor déjame explicarte yo...

—¡Que te crees que me vienes a besar así, no tienes derecho, no puedes besarme!...

—P-por favor e-escúchame...

—¡N-No!... T-tu... ¡Robaste mi primer beso!—Tapo su cara un poco roja pero con sus ojitos llorosos

—¿D-de verdad?... Y-yo... L-lo siento mucho—Intente acercarme a ella pero se alejo rápidamente de mi y me lanzo una almohada.

—¡No!... ¡Tu no puedes hacer eso, como se te ocurre, eres un...—Pues ya que no se callaba ni se calmaba decidí callarla. La tome fuertemente por sus muñecas y la pegue a la pared besando quizás un poco brusco sus delicados labios. La mire y vi como sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su expresión mostraba inseguridad, se veía tan hermosa con ese sonrojar, deje lentamente de besar sus labios si separarme de ella...— E-estúpido...—Dijo apenas con la respiración entrecortada.

—L-lo se...

Volví a besarla ahora con un poquito mas de fuerza, apegue mi cuerpo al de ella y presione mas su cuerpo contra la pared y presione mas sus muñecas con mis manos. Sus labios eran lo mas delicioso que eh probado y no iba a dejar una oportunidad como esta. Metí un poco brusco mi lengua en su boca sintiendo todo el calor de su boca invadir la mía, jugué un poco con su lengua para recibir como recompensa un fuerte mordida de su parte. Si su intención era alejarme así no lo iba a conseguir.

**Narra Rin.**

¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Ya suéltame esto no es divertido! Por dios este muchacho me estaba lastimando. ¡Que pretende, que me suelte ahora! ni siquiera morderlo funciono, con una sola mano tomo mis dos muñecas para sacarse su lazo del cuello y con este amarrar mis manos para tomarme bruscamente de la cintura. ¡Pero que se creía este! ¡Yo soy una princesa! ¡Una hechicera temida! ¡Y este venia y me besuqueaba como si nada!... Pero, Por que no estaba asiendo nada para detenerlo mi cuerpo no hacia nada, aun que tampoco lo estaba mandando a hacer nada... Bueno ahora que lo pienso, si el iba a ser mi escusa para quedarme aquí debía hacer esto ¿no?... Después de todo no estaba tan mal... aun que se estaba comportando extraño, debe ser por que lo abrase...

—E-espera...

—... Q-que pasa mi princesa...—No se si estaba sorprendida por como me dijo o por su entrecortada voz...

—Q-que estas haciendo...—Por alguna extraña razón estaba encima mio muy apegado muy rojo y respirando muy agitado.

—P-perdón... C-creo que me sobrepase...—Me beso nuevamente esta ves mas... Mas... ¿Dulce?...Pues así lo sentí yo... Muy dulce y tierno.

—¿S-sobrepasaste?...—¿A que se refería con eso?...

—N-no importa...—Me sonrió y acaricio mi cara, mi cara... ardía y mi corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y ahora que caí en cuenta, estaba respirando igual que el... quizás esto me había afectado tanto como a el... ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Es imposible, eso jamas se a visto! ¡Soy una sirena, no tendría por que mezclarme con un humano, esto solo lo hacia por mi hermana!... oh.. quizás.. ¡NO! ¡Esas cosas no pasan!—Te extrañaba mucho...—¿Que?... Que quería decir con eso... no pude decir nada ya que me volvió a besar y al dejarme acaricio mi cara, por alguna razón me sentía bien con aquel tacto.

—¿Por que lo haces?...—¡Que demonios estaba preguntando!

—P-por que eres hermosa.. y... M-me gustas... Desde que me salvaste ese día...—... No podía creerlo, el, el se acordaba de mi ¡De la vez que casi lo mato y cree que lo salve! —M-me gustas mucho...

Decidí intentar pararme y el al darse cuenta se levanto lentamente y se sentó a mi lado, me miraba con unos ojos muy raros... y solo acariciaba mi cabello, debo admitir que no entendía su reacción, por que se comportaba haci, acaso estaba enfermo o quizás... emmn... no se, bueno ya que.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de dormir de esa extraña forma esa chica... ¡Era ella! ¡Ella estaba aquí! y si ella esta aquí de seguro el también... jamas creí que seria mas fácil esto. ¡Ja! Pronto volveré a casa y estaré con mi hermana, podre sanarla, y jamas la volveré a dejar. Después de todo es lo único que tengo. Mi hermana es lo único que me queda y no volveré a hacer algo como esto después de todo ahora estará bien, no estará débil ni enferma, y no tendré que sufrir mas con... ¿las piernas? wow... no me duelen ahora es extraño desde que desperté las piernas ya no me dolían. Mire la ventana y me di cuenta de que el sol se había escondido para dejar ver a esa luna tan grande y brillante.

—Es hermosa...—Me dijo el mirando la luna.

—Si.. Mucho—Me abrazo tiernamente...

—Es hora de dormir hermosa...

—¿Eh?... si... ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—C-claro que si...—beso mi frente y me entrego unas prendas... seguramente quería que me las cambiara, al parecer ellos se cambian ropa a menudo.

—Oh... Gracias—Me quiete el vestido y las ropas que tenia puesta, en ese mismo instante el se dio vuelta mirando rojo a otra parte... Otra cosa extraña. Bueno ya no me iba a encargar de entenderlos es imposible, pero bueno ya que.—Ya esta...

—Vamos acuéstate... —Me recosté y me cubrió con una cosa...—Buenas noches..—Beso mi frente y se recostó el el suelo.

—¿Que haces ay?... ¿Por que no te acuesta?—Se sonrojo y se recostó a lado...

—P-perdón no me eh cambiado...—Se saco la camisa y por alguna razón no pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar a otra parte... se quito la ropa de sus piernas y se coloco otra cosa y me miro un tanto rojo y sonriente—Ya esta... ahora a dormir...

No me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se estaban cerrando solos, el tenia razón, ya era muy tarde, al día siguiente buscaría a esa chica y a ese imbécil ahora tenia que descansar... eso seria lo mejor, después de todo mañana sera un día muy largo y no puedo estar cansada. Mañana sera un día muy largo, y quizás asta el ultimo.

_**Tadaa :33 Pos ya capitulo cortito pero ya saben estoy muriendo :c intentare hacer todo lo posible por actualizar mañana :D ¡Haci es gente actualizare lo mas pronto posible! **_

_**debo agradecer a esas personas que me han estado apoyando :'3 los amo ;u; 3**_

_**ATTE: Emily Sweet~~ **_

_**Revierws? *-* 3**_


	5. Cap5: Muchas cosas para un solo día

_**Hola hola mundo, estoy de vuelta con el cap 5 :3 **_  
_**esperemos que sea de su agrado -o- 3**_  
_**VOCALOID no me pertenece. **_  
_**Pd: Solo narrara Rin *-***_  
_**-**_

Cap.5: Muchas cosas para un solo día.

Desperté un tanto abrumada mire a mi lado y estaba el mirándome de una extraña e indescriptible forma, me sonroje, su mirada por alguna razón era muy profunda y me daba un poco de nostalgia, como si ya lo hubiera visto ante, durante mucho tiempo aun que eso era imposible, ¿o no?... Si fuera así, lo recordaría ¿o no? es extraño este sentimiento de nostalgia, de... cariño, como si siempre hubiera estado a su lado, es molesta esta sensación, pero se me hace un poco mas molesto que me siga mirando con esa cara.

—Buenos días...—Beso mi frente y me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla de una forma... de una... extraña forma.—¿Como dormiste?  
—Hola... M-muy bien—No pude evitar sonreír—¿Y tu?  
—Muy bien princesa, ¿que te parece si te presento ahora a la familia?  
—¿Eh?... ¡Oh, si claro!...—Si esa chica estaba aquí ayer, eso quiere decir que es parte de esta familia, ya veremos. Esto sera mas fácil de lo que pensé...  
—Perfecto, llamare a mi hermana para que te ayude a arreglarte y vestirte ¿si?...—Se levanto y se puso una camisa en su... en su... muy bien formado torso... con esas... ¡Ya! ¡¿Que diablos estaba pensando?!...

—S-si... M-muchas gracias...  
—¿Que pasa? Estas muy roja...—Toco delicadamente una de mis mejillas, pero me aparte, eso me avergonzaba mas...  
—¡N-nada!... N-no es nada...  
—Jejeje, bueno princesa...—Tomo su cabello en una coletita, eso me causaba un poco de gracia, aun que debía admitir que se veía mejor con su cabello suelto.—Me iré a arreglar yo también ¿ok?—Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me tomo del cuello suavemente y me beso... esto se le estaba asiendo costumbre... aun que debo admitir que también me gusta ese contacto, se sentía muy bien, sobre todo la forma en que el lo hacia. Dejo de besarme y acaricio mi mejilla para luego dar paso asía esa puerta para irse...—Te vendré a buscar princesa.

No pude responder nada, se había ido, y yo había quedado como una boba, ay, sentada en la cama tocando mis labios y con mis mejillas ardiendo... sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago que bajaba quedándose en un lugar desconocido para mi... entre mis piernas y mi estomago... puse mi mano en ese lugar, era algo extraño, blandito y... muy raro... me daba miedo echar un vistazo así que decidí dejarlo así, no quería mirar, me daba un poquito de pánico, así que me recosté intentando dejar ese tema aparte. Miraba el techo de aquella habitación cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta, mire rápidamente y era la chica pelirroja, supuesta hermana de Len...

—¡Hola pequeña creación del universo!—Me abrazo fuertemente y apego mi cara en sus pechos... ¡De nuevo con eso de pequeña! y a que viene eso de creación del universo... creo que esta chica esta media loca...—Bien, bien, bien lo primero que aremos sera meterte a la ducha, ¡A la carga pequeña!—Me tomo como si fuera una almohada y me llevo al "baño" y me quito las ropas que traía con tanta facilidad que cualquiera podría suponer que tenia experiencia desvistiendo personas.—Valla, valla... que tenemos aquí...—¡Que diablos esta mirando con esa cara de profanadora!—¡Pero que linda! tienes un cuerpo demasiado lindo—Y de un de repente... ¡Me tomo los pechos como si fueran!... fueran... mmm.. yo que se.  
—¡O-Oye! ¡Suéltame!  
—Lo siento lo siento, es que estas bien guapa, se me olvida que eres novia de mi hermano—Giro una perilla y de un tubo empezó a salir agua... lleno un extraño recipiente, muy grande donde cabían aprox. tres personas... era muy lindo —Bien, adentro :3— Me obligo a zambullirme en aquella cosa que llamaba tina, el agua era reconfortante era... muy, muy tibia. Luego de echarme unas extrañas cosas pegajosas y espesas me hizo salir de la tina y me seco el cuerpo, de un derrepente sentí que a ella le podía preguntar lo que estaba entre entre mis piernas, así que decidí hacerle cierta pregunta.  
—O-oye... S-sabes... Emmn.. yo no se... que es lo que tengo entre mis piernas... osea no.. emnm...  
—¿Como?... hablas de esto..—De repente puso un dedo en esa parte y como por inercia di un grito y me hinque en el suelo.—¡jajaja! Pequeña, es enserio ¿No sabes? pues... ese lugar es por donde haces tus necesidades... primordialmente, también sirve para otras cosas pero luego lo sabrás—Me guiño un ojo y me apretó una mejilla.

Después de eso, me comenzó a vestir con un vistoso vestido muy apretado en mi torso y suelto de mis caderas hacia abajo.. era muy lindo, me sentó frente a un espejo... y comenzó a peinarme y a colocarme algunas cosas en el rostro. Cuando al fin acabo me miro muy contenta y me sonrió.

—Estas mas hermosa de lo que ya eres pequeña... conocerás a nuestra familia, espero no te desagraden, después de todo ay ciertas personas muy desagradables. Pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora me iré Len ya debe estar listo así que espéralo aquí ¿si?. Yo creo que ya debe a ver avisado así que nos vemos abajo lindura :3

Salio rápidamente dejándome nuevamente sola, creo que era tiempo de ver a esa tipa, y claro también a el, espero que pueda hacer esto la mas pronto posible, no me agrada mucho estar aquí, me gusta, pero... ¡Ay que estoy diciendo! odio estar aquí... Aun que... Por alguna razón, bueno, creo que debo hacer otra cosa, debo averiguar algo sobre Len, creo que tiene algo que ver conmigo, estoy muy segura de eso... el me recuerda mucho ah...

—Hola preciosa... Wow... te ves muy hermosa...—Me tomo de la mano y la beso... No pude evitar enrojecerme.  
—G-gracias...—Lo mire y se acerco un poco a mi cara y me beso.  
—P-perdón no pude evitarlo... ¿V-vamos?

—V-vamos...—Me ase sentir estúpida que haga eso, no me di cuenta en que momento baje mi cabeza por el solo echo de que mi cara parecía un tomate.

Es muy extraño que ya no sienta ese dolor en mis piernas, es como que si a su lado todo eso se me olvidara y lo remplazara por esos estúpidos sonrojos y cosquillas en la parte baja de mi vientre, a veces me gustaría poder abrazarlo... y que el me abrace de una forma... ¡Que diablos! por dios Rin... ¡Cálmate!  
Caminamos por esos largos pasillos que ya se me eran muy conocidos, jamas me había detenido a mirarlos, el suelo era de un azul aterciopelado, las paredes burdeo con algunos encajes dorados y muchísimos cuadros... cada uno mas grande que el anterior, de paisajes, mujeres, animales y cosas extrañas de humanos. Seguía mirando aquellos cuadros pero... uno me llamo la atención a un nivel que... quede en shock... No... No puedo creerlo... Es... ¡Luka! Es... ¡Un retrato de Luka!... no puede ser.. ¡Como diablos!...

—¿Rin?...¿Estas bien?... ¿Rin?...  
—E-es... Luka...  
—...La... ¿L-la conoces?  
—Luka...—Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, como se atrevían a poner un retrato de ella, como podían ¡Como se atrevían! malditos... Luka...

—¡Rin! ¡¿Que te pasa!? ¿¡Estas bien?!...—me... abrazo... me abrazo, me esta abrazando, como es posible que el me haga pasar de una emoción a otra.  
—E-estoy bien...—Lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos me demostraban preocupación, casi lloraban conmigo, pero no solo era preocupación, me miraba con un cariño... sentía que podía fundirme en sus brazos y quedarme así mucho tiempo, y eso fue lo que hice, me apoye en su pecho y lo abrace, acariciaba lentamente mi cabello y besaba mi cabeza de ves en cuando, realmente podría estar así por siempre...  
—Tsk... señor, lo están esperando abajo... —Una vos un tanto fastidiada arruino ese momento en el que me sentía protegida, el único momento en que pensé que no estaba sola en ese mundo.—No creo que quiera seguir haciéndolos esperar.—Levante mi mirada, viendo aquel hombre que me había sacado de mis pensamientos, era un chico alvino, al parecer no pertenecía a la familia, por como le habla y vestía... por que vestía así, era como si lo miraran en menos, sus ojos eran rojos, muy bonitos a decir verdad, se veía muy enfadado, no se por que, pero parecía que evitaba mirarme.  
—Oh... Dell, Muchas gracias por avisarme, ya voy.—Dell... extraño nombre para un humano.

En ese momento en que aquel chico llamado Dell nos interrumpió Len me tomo de la mano muy suavemente y me llevo a la planta baja donde en una gran sala estaba toda su familia... no podía distinguir mucho, eran tantas personas que era imposible contarlas. ¿Cuantas personas an de vivir aquí? ¿o sera acaso que todos ellos vinieron solo por que Len les tenia que comunicar algo? Que se yo, no me voy a dedicar a pensar en eso, bien poco me importa. estaba observando y me di cuenta de que ay, en un lugar de la sala estaban ellos... eran ellos, esos asesinos, juntos riendo con otras personas. Mi sangre empezó a hervir de rabia, sentía que en cualquier momento iría y les arrancaría cada parte del cuerpo y no me importaría que un montón de sucios humanos me estuvieran mirando, me comería sus corazones y sacaría sus órganos solo para verlos sufrir... Quería hacerlo, Debía hacerlo. Era ahora, no me importa nada mas que eso, los matare, los desmembrare y todo esto acabara, nunca mas...

—Rin... ¿estas bien?...—Me di cuenta que Len me miraba con esa típica preocupación en el, me acaricio la mejilla y beso mi frente.  
—S-si... ¿Por que lo preguntas?— Me abrazo por los hombros delicadamente y apoyo parte de mi cuerpo en su pecho.  
—Por nada...—me sonrió sonrojado y solo en ese momento caí en cuenta de que todos nos miraban esperando a que Len hablara o diera una señal de querer hacerlo.—Familia, Los convoque aquí para presentarles a mi novia y si el tiempo lo decide mi futura esposa.—Todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y... ¡ALTO! ¡Dijo futura esposa! ¡Pero que diablos! ¡¿Es que se lo estaba tomando muy enserio?! ... Suspire muy bajo y decidí solo sonreír, creo que muy en el fondo no me molestaba que el dijera eso...

Al instante se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de "¿Ella quien es?" "Len se a vuelto loco..." "Debe ser una bruja..." "Es muy hermosa" "Se ven muy lindos juntos" "¿No crees que se parecen?" y así un montón de cosas... Len me dijo que tomara asiento, algo aun complicado para mi, me sirvió un plato con unas cosas... que no tenia idea que eran, solo comí, después de todo tenia mucha hambre. La comida humana es muy extraña, pero no sabe tan mal, debo admitir que al principio me costo mucho, no sabia como comer pero aprendí rápido con solo mirar a Len. Me sigo preguntando como es posible que el me haga pasar de una emoción a otra, que cambie totalmente mi punto de vista asía este mundo de ellos, mi corazón se siente extraño, estos sentimiento es como si nunca lo hubiera sentido, pero tengo recuerdos de estas sensaciones, esos recuerdos... esas sensaciones, también, también, fueron con... Len.

**_Aquí_**_** esta el capitulo 5 D: **_  
_**Se que me eh demorado mucho pero el colegio se me es estresante y no tengo tiempo ni para meterme el pc :c intentare actualizar todo los fines de semana por su comprensión muchas gracias 3**_  
_**Los amo :c **_  
_**¿Revierws? :3 **_  
_**ATTE: Emily Sweet.**_


	6. Cap6: ¿Estará enamorada?

_**Capitulo 6 nenas :3**_  
_**Pues narra Len así que, que comience la historia º^º**_  
_**PD:Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_  
_**-**_  
Capitulo 6: ¿Estará enamorada?

**NARRA LEN.**

Que detestable gente, como se atrevían a hablar mal de mi Rin. ¿Una bruja? por favor las únicas brujas eran ellas, no estoy loco, o quizás si, pero loco por ella. Solo podía contemplar su rostro mirando a todas partes confundida como si buscara algo entre la multitud. Ahora que lo pienso... es extraño, que de la mayoría de las cosas que eh echo... no le e preguntado, y ella tampoco a emitido ninguna palabra, quizás... estoy yendo muy rápido, quizás ella no quiere esto, que pasa, no me recuerda... No se nota que me quiera, quizás ella no siente lo mismo que yo... después de todo, llego ase dos días y yo... ya la comprometí conmigo sin preguntarle, ni siquiera se que piensa de los besos que le doy. ¡Ahg! No me importa. ¡Si es necesario gastare todos mis días conquistándola para que este solo conmigo!

¿Por que ella actúa así, acaso ya no me recuerda? Ella... es demasiado hermosa, jamas me había sentido así con otra chica, aun que, después de todo... ella es esa chica, yo estoy seguro de que es ella, prometí que jamas la olvidaría y después, de que me salvo ese día... Ella esta destinada a estar conmigo y yo con ella es muy obvio ¿no?. Desde pequeños... estuvimos juntos pero jugaron con nosotros, pero ya no mas... no te volveré a dejar sola. Debo admitir que no me acordaba muy bien de ella, pero si de su cara y esa tristeza que la invadió cuando teníamos 6 años y nos separaron, ¿por que nos alejaron?. Ella era mía, la eh estado buscando ase mucho tiempo, por suerte mi madre no se ah enterado, ella cree que lo olvide, aun que no se por que quiere que lo olvide, aun no lo entiendo, mi madre la que siempre nos ah dado a elegir con quien casarnos, quiere que olvide al amor de mi vida... ¿Por que?... por que la chica que realmente amo, no es valida para mi madre... jamas entendí eso a veces pienso que ella realmente no quiere que yo sea feliz... Me di cuenta que Rin estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, con una expresión de angustia.

—¿Rin?... Rin... ¿Que te pasa?  
—¿eh?...—Me miro con una cara de no entender muy bien lo que le decía.—¡Oh! n-nada... nada.  
—¿Segura?... Te noto extraña—Acaricie su mejilla y me di cuenta que cerro sus ojos por un lapsus de tiempo.  
—L-len... Estoy cansada...—Miro el suelo como si estuviera avergonzada, pero agotada para mostrarme alguna otra expresión.  
—¿Quieres que vallamos al cuarto linda?...—Acariciaba sus largos cabellos y bese tiernamente su frente.  
—S-si... y-yo...—Antes de que pudiera decirme algo, se desmayo, se desplomo en mis brazos... era una suerte que estuviera cerca o si no su pequeño y delicado cuerpo abría quedado en el suelo frió de esta sala.

La tome entre mis brazos mientras muchos gritaban con euforia al verla desmayada, por dios estas personas si que son muy alteradas, le di instrucciones a Kiku de que la ceremonia había acabado y que yo iba a llevar a Rin a nuestro cuarto. Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido posible y camine por los pasillos de la mansión, me detuve en el cuadro que mi hermano Kaito había mandado a pintar, el de ella... Luka. Ella era la persona que mas había estimado. El día en que se suicido, jamas se lo perdone a mi hermano, ni yo ni Kiku. Pero... Como era que Rin la conocía... ¿Por que se había puesto a llorar...? Sus ojos, los ojos de mi Rin con los de Luka-sama son muy parecidos y algunas facciones también... quizás... ellas, son familiares... Pero... ¡No! es imposible...o quizás no es tan imposible...

Seguí caminado por los pasillos intentando olvidar esos pensamientos que salieron a brote después de ver a Rin llorar al ver el retrato de Luka, asta llegar a nuestro cuarto, ahora jamas la dejaría sola, este era nuestro cuarto... La acosté en la cama y me puse a su lado, la observe por un largo rato asta que de un derrepente abrió suavemente sus ojos, como si la escasa luz del cuarto dañara sus ojos azules.

—Rin... ¿estas bien mi princesa?—Acaricie su mejilla sonrojada, mientras miraba sus hermoso labios, esos labios que solo quería volver a probar y que besaría asta morir.  
—Si... ¿Que paso? ¿Por que estamos aquí?  
—Te desmayaste, y yo te traje a nuestro cuarto... ¿ya te sientes mejor?  
—Si, muchas gracias Len...—Me abrazo y apoyo su cabezita en mi hombro, eso me hizo sonrojar y sentir que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho... un simple contacto con ella me volvía loco, sentía que podía estar así el resto de mi vida y jamas cansarme.—Gracias de verdad... Por todo esto...  
—¿Ah que te refieres princesa?  
—N-nada... N-no importa...—Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo o protestar por no haberme aclarado la razón de su agradecimiento, me beso... Sus hermoso y deliciosos labios tocaron los míos. Solo fue por unos segundos pero aun así... eso demostraba mucho para mi. Ella si me quiere... ella siente algo por mi...  
—¿Y... E-eso?...—Estaba muy rojo y eso fue lo único que pude decir después de ese contacto, ella me miraba muy roja y con cara de no entender mucho mis palabras

—¿N-no te gusto?...—¡Por dios!... esas palabras calaron en lo mas profundo de mi pecho, me sentí culpable y muy mal al ser yo el responsable de aquella triste y sonrojada expresión de mi princesa...  
—¡C-claro que me gusto, me encanto!—Después de esas palabras no me pude resistir mas y comencé a besarla muy bruscamente... No puedo controlarme cuando la beso, siento que soy capaz de arrebatarla de su hermoso vestido y dejarla aun mas hermosa con su desnudes... ¡Por dios Len cálmate!... necesito calmarme pero el sentir su lengua en mi boca no me calma mucho...

La deseo, la deseo demasiado, sus besos y sus delicadas manos acariciando mi cabello no me asían sentir lo contrario, cada vez la besaba mas bruscamente, sentía que todo esta lujuria que se apoderaba de mi me volvía loco y termine encima de ella mientras lentamente metía mi mano por su vestido para poder acariciar su pierna... Su piel, su delicada piel, tan suave y blanca como la porcelana, todo su cuerpo me estaba volviendo loco, demente por poseerla. Tome su pierna y la coloque en mi cadera y acerque mas mi cuerpo al de ella, corto nuestro beso y me miro muy roja pero confundida...

—¿Q-que haces?...— me dijo con su respiración entrecortada  
—P-perdóname... M-me deje llevar... L-lo siento p-princesa...—Acaricie su carita mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

—N-no... no entiendo... ¿P-por que esta posición?... y.. ¿Q-que es eso.. que s-siento entremedio de mis piernas...—Me miraba realmente confundida como si no supiera de que se trataba, era, como si ni si quiera supiera que tenia ella entre sus piernas... ¡Claro!... perdió su memoria, es que acaso también olvido que es lo que tiene en su cuerpo...

—N-no... ¿no lo sabes?... ¿no sabes lo que tienes entre tus piernas?...  
—No... ¿Por que?  
—E-ese... Lugar... —No se me ocurrió otra forma de explicárselo y de demostrarle que es lo que era...—M-me pertenece...—Coloque mi mano en su entrepierna muy rojo y acaricie un poco, me di cuenta de su reacción, como de espanto pero combinado con algo mas... Esta muy roja, mas roja de lo normal, era como si quisiera gritar, era obvio después de todo, creo que todos saben que esas partes no se les deben tocar, incluso tiene la noción aun que allan perdido la memoria.  
—¿P-por que...?—Me miro un poco mas calmada pero aun muy roja  
—P-por que eres mía... y yo... también soy tuyo...—Tome su mano ya sin ninguna vergüenza pero aun rojo y la puse sobre mi miembro que a decir verdad estaba un poco erecto  
—¡¿Que es e-eso?!—Me miro con una cara de espanto y muy sonrojada me provoco un poco de gracia y de cierta forma me sentí como un aprovechador...

—P-princesa... ¿De v-verdad no sabes?... E-esto es lo que nos convertirá en una sola persona.. después de mucho tiempo separados.. v-volveremos a estar juntos, c-como siempre debió ser... —Bese lentamente sus labios y acaricien su entrepierna con uno de mis dedos...

Por alguna razón me siento como un pervertido, como si la estuviera profanando, aun que si lo estaba haciendo, ¿quien era yo para tocarla así y decirle esas cosas? ¿Por que estaba haciendo esto? realmente parecía un aprovechador, pero debo admitir que lo deseaba y me gustaba, me siento un tanto posesivo pero no me importa, ella es mía y tiene que saberlo ¿no?... si, claro que si, la are mía... pero no ahora, después de todo es muy pronto y no quiero asustarla, menos que piense que soy un asqueroso pervertido, aun que me estoy empezando a sentir como uno.

Intente sacar eso de mi mente y deje de tocar su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que corte nuestro beso.

—E-eres hermosa...—acaricie su mejilla y bese su frente intentando calmarla un poco, ella solo miro a otra parte avergonzada y me abrazo con un poco de timidez  
—A-abrázame.—Fue lo único que dijo casi en un susurro, como si fuera una orden, como si realmente lo necesitara...  
—Claro que si mi princesa...—Delicadamente cambie de posición colocandola a ella encima de mi, apoye su cabezita en mi pecho y la abrace delicadamente por la cintura, me di cuenta que se acurruco en mi cuerpo y soltó un suspiro un tanto ahogado. Desde ahora... ella era mi vida, lo único que me importa en el mundo, no dejaría que nadie me la arrebate de mis brazos... ella era mía y la iba a enamorar, la iba a poseer... mi pequeña princesa... jamas debiste alejarte de mi... jamas nos debieron separar, por que somos una sola alma... ¿Lo recuerdas?... Mi princesa, mi alma gemela por siempre, tu y yo siempre hemos estado juntos desde pequeños... o acaso ya no lo recuerdas... ¿mi princesa?¿por que ya no me recuerdas?... ¿Es que te han borrado nuestros recuerdos?... ... ese es el castigo por desafiar a tu familia ¿olvidarte de mi?... ¿por que?... Esta si que es una tortura... aun no se nada de lo que viviste mientras no estuvimos juntos ... si te cuento todo esto... te asustarías... no me creerías... y te alejarías de mi... no dejare que vuelva a suceder... ahora te protegeré de verdad mi princesa...— Eres mía.. solo mía...

Mire tu carita, dormida, nuevamente... eres tan hermosa cuando duermes... pero no quiero volver a verte llorar... no quiero que la ultima imagen que me lleve de ti sea una lagrima como ya paso anteriormente...

—Te amo... Jamas me volveré a separar de ti... ... pero esta vez no te veré llorar como antes... Te amo mi princesa.

_**-**_  
_**No pos ya *-* muy hermoso.. na la verdad no .-. **_  
_**Len es un posesivo D: **_  
_**no eh tenido internet :c **_  
_**nos vemos 3**_  
_**Emily Sweet.**_  
_**¿Revierws? :c 3**_


	7. Cap7: ¡Que me esta pasando!

_**Pues llega a ustedes el cap 7 :D **_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece :c**_

_**Narra nuestra sirenita:3**_

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¡Que me esta pasando!

**Narra Rin.**

¿¡Que demonios es lo que dijo!? Me... ¿ama?... ¿por que? no entiendo todo esto, de principio por que lo bese... y esa pregunta.. ¡Rin por favor como ases esas cosa! ¿¡Que me esta pasando?! Por que mi cuerpo reacciona así... es como si se volviera loco cada vez que me besa, como si lo necesitara mas cerca mio, como si este abrazo no fuera mucho... lo necesito... de una extraña forma quiero que este conmigo... Quizás solo me estoy tomando muy enserio esto de que el sea mi razón para estar aquí... Pero... esa forma en la que me toca, me ase sentir extraña, como si me gustara, ¡ya Rin deja de pensar en eso! Al menos si funciono mi desmayo fingido para salir de ese lugar, por alguna razón también quería estar a solas con el, el... el es alguien muy especial para mi, estoy segura, yo lo había sentido antes, es como si un día simplemente me hubieran separado de su lado ¿por que? no lo se... y eso es lo que iba a investigar, el ah estado antes a mi lado, el ya me ah echo sentir tonta antes... Por que así me siento, muy tonta, es una sensación de que siento que podría vivir solo a su lado, de que nada mas me importa que estar con el y esto ya lo sentí cuando fui pequeña, recuerdo la cara de Len, recuerdo que nos veíamos... en... ¿un campo?... ¡Agh! no intentare recordar eso, no mientras no tenga mi mente clara, y no la tengo clara, para nada... eh olvidado... por que estoy aquí... ¡Meiko!... debo matarlos lo mas pronto posible, pero.. Len... ¡Agh! E-el no importa. Debo concentrarme en lo que vine a hacer aquí... en nada mas.

Sentí que Len empezó a desabrochar mi vestido y decidí abrir los ojos... Sentí como su corazón se empezó a acelerar y por alguna razón me sonroje, mis mejillas arden cuando siento de esa forma su corazón... su respiración se empezó a agitar y lentamente paso sus dedos por mi espalda...

—L-len... ¿Que haces?...

—¡R-rin!... L-lo siento yo... N-no lo se...  
—S-sigue, me gusta...—¡Pero que estoy diciendo!... bueno si me gusta pero... no esta bien.  
—¿S-segura?... ¿N-no te molesta?...  
—S-segura..

Por dios ya no se lo que estoy diciendo ni lo que estoy asiendo, solo se que mi cuerpo esta reaccionando solo. Len siguió acariciando mi espalda y quitándome lentamente el vestido,empece nuevamente a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi estomago y sentir que mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleran, esto es muy extraño siento que preferiría que me quitara este vestido para quizás así estar mas cerca de el, quizás, solo si el también se quitara su ropa, también estaríamos mas cerca. Con ese pensamiento le quite esa cosa que tenia en su cuello y desabroche su camisa, me miro muy rojo y creo que yo estaba igual o incluso peor, después de desabrochar su camisa el me quito la parte superior del vestido y acaricio la parte baja de mi espalda, por alguna razón me estremecí y me aferre a el.

—¿Q-que pasa princesa?...  
—N-nada... s-solo es... p-primera vez que me siento así.  
—¿A-así como?

—N-no se como explicarlo...—Realmente no sabia, ¿que era esta sensación? ¿y este sentimiento? se sentía bien, pero quemaba en mi pecho, lo necesito cada vez mas cerca, quisiera que me besara...—B-besame...  
—Claro que si mi princesa...—Tomo mi barbilla y me beso de una forma tan dulce y tan, tan... única, como si en ese beso me entregara todos sus deseos.

Estuvimos así un largo rato, besándonos y apegandonos cada vez mas el uno al otro, nuestro cuerpos ya no podían estar mas juntos ¿o si? al parecer si, por que aun sentía que estaba tan distante de mi... pero, ¿Que me esta pasando? ¿me estoy dejando llevar por los sentimientos humanos? ¿por que ahora no me importa esa venganza? Meiko... Perdóname, no se que me pasa. ¿Esto esta bien? ¿de vería estar aquí, besando a un humano que al parecer conozco desde mucho tiempo ya? ... ¿me ama? ¿lo amo? ¿que es esto? ¿me esta tocando? ¿por que toca mis senos?...

—¿Q-que haces Len..?  
—T-tranquila... no te are daño, si te molesta o te sientes incomoda, dime... m-me detendré...—Antes que pudiera decir algo me volvió a besar de una forma tan brusca, sentía que con cada de esos besos, me demostraba que si, que si me ama, todos esos besos, llenos de deseo. Volvió a tocar mis pechos, sentí un escalofríos recorrer mi espina dorsal, y sentí un gran cosquilleo y un extraño sentimiento cuando los apretó, se... se siente tan bien.  
—L-len... D-detente...

No se por que pedí eso, pero Len lentamente saco sus manos de mis pechos y beso mi mejilla incesantes veces, respirando agitado, su corazón latía tan rápido que lo podía escuchar y sentir, aun que mi corazón estaba mas acelerado y que hablar de mi respiración, sentía que me iba a ahogar. Len comenzó a acariciar mi cuello y besarlo, si la idea era volverme loca, lo estaba logrando, no se por que me sentía así, todo lo que el ejercía en mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien... Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos sacaron a ambos de ese trance de emoción y ¿excitación?. Len me cubrió con una manta y beso mis labios y me dijo que luego seguiríamos, eso me hizo enrojecer mas de lo que ya estaba y sentirme como una torpe ¿por que? yo que se.

Len abrió la puerta y apareció una chica, lo miro por unos instantes y al darse cuenta de que Len tenia la camisa desabotonada, se enrojeció y bajo su cabeza. Me enfade mucho, demasiado mas de lo que nunca lo había ello, esa chica era linda pero... ¿como se atreve ella a mirar así a len? que acaso no escucho que yo era su prometida. ¡Que descaro! La mire fijamente, si era muy linda, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y era de un marrón obscuro, su tez era tostada y sus ojos eran de un tono purpura, muy enojada decidí quitarme el vestido rápidamente y colocarme una sabana en el cuerpo cosa de queme cubriera de los pechos para abajo. Me acerque lentamente y abrase a len por la espalda apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mirando con cierto desdén a la chica que me miro muy sorprendida y boquiabierta.

—¿A-amor que pasa?...—Fue lo único que musite para darme cuenta de que Len estaba muy rojo por mi repentina aparición..  
—R-Rin... n-no pasa nada princesa, l-la sirvienta solo me vino a avisar que mi hermano quería c-conversar conmigo...  
—S-si, Con su permiso señor.—La chica se fue un tanto avergonzada, desapareció casi corriendo por el pasillo.  
—¿R-rin?... —Len cerro la puerta y me miro un poco sorprendido y aun rojo.—¿y.. eso q-que fue?...—Me apego contra la muralla asiendo que la sabana que me cubría se cayera al suelo dejándome casi desnuda... ¿desde cuando me afectaba a mi estar desnuda?...  
—Y-yo... me sentí m-mal, p-por que.. e-ella te miro de una forma extraña y se sonrojo, me hizo sentir rara e-ella no tiene derecho a mirarte así ¿o si?  
—...M-mi princesa... ¿e-estabas celosa?—Por alguna forma me miro como con esperanzas y mucha alegría...  
—Y-yo n-no lo se... s-solo m-me sentí rara, m-me enfade mucho...  
—N-no tienes que preocuparte mi hermosa, yo solo soy tuyo, solo tengo ojos para ti, no debes preocuparte por otras chicas menos si son sirvientas...—en ese instante me beso y me mordió el labio.—P-princesa... m-mi hermano quiere conocerte en persona... q-quiere hablar con ambos...  
—y-yo no quiero.—Simplemente no quería, no sentía la emoción ni las ganas, aparte me daba mala espina. Creo que no seria buena idea.  
—Vamos hermosa, solo serán unos minutos.

—E-esta bien...—Mire un tanto enfadada a otra parte y el me beso tiernamente sonriendo.  
—v-vamos a vestirnos...

Me coloque nuevamente el vestido y me arregle para salir del cuarto, me di cuenta que Len me miraba y no se arreglaba, cuando lo mire se sorprendió y se comenzó a vestir mirando a otra parte un tanto avergonzado. Una vez ambos listos salimos del cuarto, el tomo mi mano tiernamente y caminamos por los pasillos asi un cuarto muy al fondo, casi al terminar el pasillo.

—Bien princesa llegamos... ¿lista?

—Claro...—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.  
—Bien...—Len abrió la puerta y entramos ambos a un estudio, lleno de libros y al frente una gran silla que miraba asía un ventanal, no se veía nadie. Mire lo que había arriba de ese ventanal, muchos recuadros, uno de ellos era de Luka... nuevamente en esta asa otro recuerdo de Luka.—¿Hermano?... ¿Estas aquí?

—Claro que si Len, que bien que ya estas aquí.— de la gran silla apareció un sujeto, el supuesto hermano de Len, la razón por la que yo estaba aquí... Ese asesino, Parado bajo el retrato de mi hermana y mirándome con una cara de sorpresa...—L-Luka?...  
—K-Kaito...

* * *

_**OMG D: Ni yo sabia lo que iba a pasar okno XD bueno aquí el capitulo semanal:3 **_  
_**Espero les aya gustado, pronto muy pronto subiré el cap 8 :3 **_  
_**Se que este cap tubo un poco de calor entre los kagamines pero bueno :3 preferiaria que ustedes me avisaran cuando quieren el lemmon . **_  
_**Bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo queridos contertulios :'3 Los amo 3 **_  
_**ATTE Emily Swett~~**_


	8. Cap8: Reencarnación

_**Capitulo 8 :33 adivinen, empezare a actualizar mas seguido, llegaron mis vacaciones o wii :33 Eso significa que me dedicare solo a escribir :T o eso espero :33 ... A veces siento que no tengo vida social Q-Q okno :3 **_  
_**Bien aquí el cap 8 :33**_

_**Narrador omnisciente.**_

* * *

Cap8: Reencarnación

Len se quedo observando a su acompañante y su hermano varios minutos, la atmósfera dentro de esa habitación no era para nada cómoda. Rin y Kaito se miraban ambos de una forma desconcertante, con odio, nostalgia y asta podríamos afirmar que uno de los dos tenia amor en su mirada azulada.

A Kaito no le cabía la menor duda de que ella era la reencarnación de su difunta Luka, aquella chica frente a el era un ángel que se le había entregado a el para darle una segunda oportunidad con su amor. Ella era la reencarnación de Luka; sus ojos, azules y profundos como el mar, su cara de ángel, su tono pálido de piel y aquella facciones de su cara que no hacían mas que darle a entender que era Luka, pero... su cabello era mas largo, era de otro color, había algo en esos bellos ojos que lo inquietaban, algo en esa cara de ángel que la hacia tan distinta a Luka, si la miraba bien, no se parecía tanto a su Luka, Luka tenia una cara mas de adulta, una cara de sabiduría y tristeza, mientras que... La chica que estaba parada frente a el tenia una tierna cara de ángel, una expresión de tristeza combinada con odio e ingenuidad, era como una niña pequeña, todo indicaba que era un ángel, era Luka que había ocupado ese hermoso cuerpo, esa hermosa cara para volver a enamorarlo, todo estaba claro para el; Solo que, ¿por que estaba con su hermano? ¿Como es que se estaba convirtiendo en la prometida de Len? Si se supone que ella debería estar con el, Kaito pensaba eso, solo pensaba que esta era una prueba que le habían dado para que aprendiera a valorar pero no lo iba a dejar así.

—¿Kaito?...—La voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos.—¿Como fue que le dijiste?...

—L-lo siento mucho... Yo, ella, se parece mucho a Luka...—Kaito vio como len abrazaba a la chica que era su prometida y sintió una gran rabia, pero sabia como controlarse y debía actuar con cautela.  
—Bueno. Ella es Rin, mi prometida.—Len dijo esto de una forma muy celosa, estaba abrazando un tanto fuerte a Rin y esta simplemente sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Len me a hablado mucho de usted, Kaito-sama.

—Solo Kaito, no es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo Rin.—Kaito tomo la mano de la joven y deposito en ella un dulce beso, el que fue la cosa mas desagradable para Rin, se sentía asquerosa y sucia pero decidió simplemente sonreír; como siempre.

—Por cierto hermano ¿para que me llamaste?—Len interrumpió a Kaito tomando la mano de Rin y apretándola recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de la chica.

—Pues, quería conocer mejor a tu prometida y me doy cuenta Len que eres muy afortunado, todo este tiempo esperando y ahora tienes a tu lado a esta joven que al parecer, te hace muy feliz.

—Así es hermano ella es la persona que me hace feliz y no la cambiaría por nada. Ella es mi felicidad. Y ahora hermano con tu permiso, debemos irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.  
—Oh... Ya veo, bueno pero me gustaría posponer esta reunión entre los tres y quizás también Miku.

—¿Y Miku por que?...

—Por que es mi esposa. Así que nos vemos mañana aquí en mi oficina ¿vale?

—Esta bien hermano. Asta mañana entonces.

Len no dejo hablar a Kaito y simplemente se fue con Rin de la mano, Len estaba un poco enfadado, Kaito no se comportaba así y ahora venia y besaba la mano de su princesa como si fuera una chica de sus tantas conquistas. Rin se dio cuenta de el la rabia de Len, ya que el estaba caminando muy rápido y apretaba la mano de ella con tanta fuerza que a Rin ya le estaba doliendo mucho.

—L-len... Me duele...—Len se dio cuenta de la forma en que estaba apretando a Rin y decidió soltarla y dejar de caminar.  
—L-lo siento... Yo...—Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Rin lo abrazo fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
—L-len... ¿E-es normal de que me sienta a-asquerosa... por lo que hizo tu hermano?...—Ante aquellas palabras Len quedo anonado; Rin realmente se sentía asqueada y solo quería que len le besara mil beses la mano para sentirse mejor.

—Mi princesa... No te preocupes, yo me encargare de _descontaminarte_.—Len abrazo mas fuerte a Rin y acaricio su cabeza, estuvieron así unos minutos asta que len se separo para volver a la habitación de ambos.

En la mente del joven resonaba la pregunta de su princesa. ¿Por que ella se había sentido así? ¿Sera que sintió una mala intención de parte del peli azul?

Al llegar al cuarto Len abrazo fuertemente a su prometida, sentía que si no la abrazaba esta se iba a desvanecer, ella era lo mas importante que el tenia y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie se la quitara, menos su "Hermano"... Ese chico se hacia llamar su hermano, pero el conocía sus intenciones, por alguna razón que el aun no comprendía Kaito veía a Rin como una chica para sus conquistas. Len no pudo soportar esa extraña presión en su cuerpo, esa sensación de que Rin se le iba a escapar y que nunca mas la iba a poder abrazar, besar y sentir, Len con un poco de desesperación tomo la cara de la muchacha y comenzó a besar sus labios con fervor, sentía que si no lo hacia ella iba a desaparecer para siempre de su vida. Rin al sentir los desesperados besos de su compañero lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo para disminuir lo mas que se pudiera aquella lejanía que sentía entre ambos cada ves que len la besaba, sentía que lo necesitaba cada vez mas; ambos jóvenes se besaban con desesperación, con miedo a que el otro se desvaneciera entre sus brazos.

Rin ya no podía negar nada, se había enamorado de un humano y por esa razón sentía que ese humano al que besaba se iba ir tarde o temprano de su lado. Ella sabia que no estaba en ese lugar para eso, que lo que ella debía hacer era eliminar a el asesino de su hermana e irse, pero no se podía concentrar en eso y tampoco quería concentrarse en algo que ahora ella consideraba absurdo, pero sentía miedo, miedo a que llegara la hora en que tendría que salir de ese mundo, en que ya no lo iba a ver mas. Miedo, Miedo y tristeza, la persona a la que había conocido y de la que en poco tiempo logro ganarse todo su corazón iba a desaparecer de su vida, mas bien ella iba a desaparecer de la vida de esa persona, se sentía tan confusa, quizás... esto es lo que había sentido antes su hermana y ella iba a seguir sus pasos, ella estaba cometiendo el mismo error que cometió Luka, enamorarse de un ser imposible para ella.

Rin ya no quería seguir pensando así que solo por las ganas de seguir sintiendo a Len le quito la chaqueta y la camisa para seguir abrazándolo, pero el joven le impidió aquel abrazo ya que ahora el se dedicaría a quitarle alguna parte de ese vestido. Desabrocho el vestido y se lo quito entero, Len se fijo muy bien en lo que traía debajo, aquel corset la asía ver hermosa, las medias ligas y lo que las sujetaba junto con una muy linda ropa interior, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la idea de dejarla sin nada y la abrazo bruscamente asiendo que ambos perdieran el equilibro cayendo a la cama. Len sobre Rin, ambos sonrojados con la respiración entre cortada, ambos con el sentimiento de que en cualquier momento iban a ser separados, ambos con la idea de nunca volver a separarse. Se unieron en un beso lleno de miedo y de deseo, entrelazaron sus dedos y Len callo al lado de Rin abrazándola y apoyándola en su pecho, la muchacha se aferro a su torso y así se quedaron ambos, abrazados y sin decir nada, el único sonido que había en esa habitación era el de sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

¿Por que un humano?... Rin no se dejaba de preguntar eso ¿Por que se sentía tan vinculada con este humano? En su cabeza miles de preguntas la atormentaban y las respuestas mas crueles asía su persona surgían. Le dolía el solo echo de tener que saber que tenia que volver al mar... Le destrozaba en mil pedazos, pero... ¿Eso era importante? ¿acaso no había ido ella para salvar a Meiko y vengar a Luka? ¿Debía matar al hermano de la persona de la cual se había enamorado? ¿Era correcto? ¿Debía volver al mar?... no pudo evitar manchar el pecho de Len con algunas de sus lagrimas.

—¿R-rin?... Rin que pasa...—El joven tomo la barbilla de la chica mirando sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas.—¿Por que lloras mi princesa?  
—N-no es nada, no importa...  
—Si ase llorar a mi princesa es muy importante...Rin dime que te pasa

—S-solo... Me siento feliz de estar a tu lado...

Rin le dio un beso a Len y se volvió a apoyar en su pecho esta ves asegurándose de que el no la viera con ninguna lagrima en sus ojos.

Rin después de eso se quedo inmóvil pensando en que era lo correcto en ese momento y lo encontró, no seria bueno que siguiera encariñándose con Len, era claro que el no era para ella, así que debía apresurarse matando aquel hombre e irse pronto con su hermana que ademas debe estar muy preocupada por ella.

Len solo pensaba en las palabras de Kaito... "Se parece a Luka"... Que pretende Kaito, que es lo que trama, ya que Len conociendo muy bien a su hermano, sabe que trama algo y con la creencia de Kaito, que según el su Rin se parece a Luka, no le da muy buenas expectativas

* * *

_**Capitulo 8 .-. **_  
_**Pues si eh estado bastante desaparecida, pero los compensare :33 subiré el capitulo siguiente mañana o quizás hoy mismo :c **_  
_**Bien según los comentario hay un voto que si y otro que no al lemmon de los kagamines :33 van a un empate asi que por eso aun no escribiré nada de lemmon, solo algunas escenas subiditas de tono :3**_

_**Bueno me despido ATTE: Emily Swett 3**_


	9. Cap 9: Algo extraño pasa contigo

_**Capitulo 9 o: **_  
_**Vocaloid no me pertenece. :c así bien lamentable **_

* * *

Capitulo 9.

**Narra Len.**  
Desperté, mas que nada por el echo de no sentir su calor a mi lado, la busque por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de ella. Me senté en la cama y me puse a observar mas detenidamente, esto ya me empezaba a desesperar, ¿!donde diablos estaba?!

Por alguna razón se me vino a la cabeza Kaito... No, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, el no seria capaz o si? y fue entonces que recordé las cosas que Rin me dijo. iba a salir disparado de ese lugar pero antes de abrir la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba allí, cerca de la gran ventana... pero, su... cabello, era mas corto, su cabello, ahora llegaba unos cuantos centímetros bajo los hombros. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, me daba la espalda, tenia la impresión de que estaba tarareando algo pero no alcanzaba a escuchar que era...

—¿Rin...?— Toque su espalda pero ella no se dio la molestia de mirarme o de decirme algo, al estar mas cerca de ella, me di cuenta de que si estaba cantando algo, pero era algo que no podía entender, era una melodía bastante triste.—¿Rin?... ¿amor, que te pasa?—Rin se dio vuelta y me quedo mirando por mucho tiempo casi cinco minutos— ¿oye... estas bien?

—Si... ¿Por que lo preguntas?  
—¿Que le paso a tu cabello?...  
—Oh... Mi cabello... No lo se... Yo...— derrepente me cambio el tema— Len, lo siento, me tengo que ir de este lugar... Yo recordé unas cosas y... no puedo seguir quedándome aquí... contigo.

—Q-que quieres decir?... N-no entiendo...

—Eso, yo no puedo seguir en este lugar... Len, lo lamento pero debo volver a donde pertenezco y aquí no es donde debería estar... yo, te quiero mucho pero no es bueno que yo siga aquí... Yo... Len, yo no puedo...—Ella solo bajo la mirada muy triste y me di cuenta de unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
—R-rin...—Lo único que hice fue abrazarla fuertemente y recargarla en mi pecho, ella correspondió al abrazo de una forma muy brusca en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

—N-no me dejes ir... p-por favor, no quiero p-pero... yo...—se quedo en silencio por mucho rato, no entendía muy bien lo que me quería decir o explicar, pero no lo iba a dejar ir.

—jamas te voy a dejar mi princesa...—Levante delicadamente su cara y la bese mientras con mis dedos secaba sus lagrimas.

Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, pero aun así ella no dejaba de llorar, aun no entendía por que había cortado su cabello y era algo que no quería recordarla, no se veía muy bien con esa pregunta. Comencé a acariciar su cabello y su espalda, deje de besarla y la mire a los ojos, su mirada se veía bastante preocupada parecía que tuviera miedo, me partía el alma verla así odiaba tener que verla de esa forma, se veía muy dañada mire sus brazos y me percate de que tenia marcas en sus brazos.

—¡Rin!...¿¡Que te paso en los brazos!?—Tome sus brazos y me al mirar su cuerpo me di cuenta de que estas marcas también estaban en sus piernas y cuello—¿¡Por dios que es esto quien fue!?..  
—N-no es nada... no tiene importancia...  
—¡Claro que tiene importancia, Rin te dañaron, no permitiré que la persona que aya echo esto quede impune!

—Len.. ya basta, no es nada...—Ni siquiera me dejo hablar, nada no pude ni siquiera tomar su mano simplemente entro al cuarto de baño y se encerró en ese lugar.

Que demonios le estaba pasando, que eran esas marcas era como si alguien la hubiera apretado de las muñecas y el cuello, pero sus piernas quien seria capas de hacer algo como eso, no iba a dejar esto así, por mucho que ella me lo pidiera no podía dejar que alguien viniera y la lastimara así como así. Su cabello las marcas en su piel, las cosas que dijo... ni siquiera me da una pista, pero no quiero alarmar a todo el personal ni a la familia por algo que ni siquiera vi que paso... No se que hacer, ni siquiera se que esta pasando, siento que voy a explotar de ira, ¿por que no me quiere decir nada? ¿acaso no confía en mi? ¿por que esta pasando esto? ¿en que momento la pudieron atacar? ¿por que? ¿quien?... Es un echo, mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar. Me siento totalmente inútil... Rin... Por favor que esta pasando.

Me quede dormido... afuera del baño, al despertar vi a Rin frente al espejo, estaba vestida pero el vestido cubría sus brazos y llevaba una especie de listón en su cuello, a un lado de ella esta Kiku cepillando su cabello y adornándolo con unas pequeñas perlas.

—¿Kiku?...  
—Ah, buenos días hermano—Ella me sonrió y solo en ese instante me di cuenta de que tenia una almohada en mi cabeza y estaba cubierto por una manta.  
—¿Que estas haciendo?...  
—Arreglar a Rin para la cena que ambos tienen con Kaito... Y pienso que tu también deberías arreglarte hermanito.—Rió un poco irónica y siguió con su labor.  
—Len... debes vestirte Kiku dejo tu ropa encima de la cama—Rin dijo esto... pero, su tono de voz era muy frió, por alguna razón ese tono de voz me asía sentir como si mil cuchillos fueran clavados en mi corazón...

Rin se estaba comportando muy fría, muy extraña, al mirar su reflejo en el espejo me di cuenta de que su mirada era mas triste que la de ayer y... ahora... que observaba bien su rostro y... su, atuendo... ella... ella, estaba vestida totalmente de blanco... todo... el vestido... que, ¿que pasa? no, no estoy entendiendo nada, que demonios esta pasando, oh es que acaso solo es que el vestido es blanco.. pero ¿por que Kiku le aria un vestido blanco a Rin? no lo entiendo...

—¿Kiku?... Ese vestido lo hiciste tu...  
—Así es ¿por que ay algo malo en el?...  
—Es, totalmente blanco...  
—No seas mentiroso Len—Dijo esto con un tono de berrinche—El vestido también tiene tonos cremas y celestes -3-, supe que al parecer esta reunión es bastante importante... es por eso que a ti también te prepare un traje, Kaito me lo pido ya que me dijo que también estaría Lily en ese lugar.  
—¡¿Que?!... Lily... y ella por que—Que pretendía Kaito.  
—Pues no lo se, Pero ahora que lo dices, si esta bien blancucho el vestido... ¡Ya se! —Salio corriendo del cuarto dejándonos solos... en ese momento Rin se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi...  
—Len, yo... solo necesito que sepas algo, yo... yo, solo quiero que me recuerdes, no importa lo que pase yo... seguiré amándote siempre y cuando yo ya no este contigo, solo recuerda de que cuando cierres los ojos yo estaré ay contigo...—se sentó en mis piernas y me besó, pero ese beso y todas esas cosas que dijo, me confunden mas, cada vez mas ella solo me besaba y yo la tome de la cintura y profundice el beso en ese instante sentí mis mejillas húmedas... ella estaba llorando y sus lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas, sentí como me abrazaba cada ves mas fuerte. Deje de besarla y la mire unos instantes  
—¿P-por que el vestido es tan blanco?—Wow Len eres un romántico, la mujer que mas amas te dice algo extremadamente cursi y lleno de amor y tu solo le preguntas por que su vestido es blanco ¡Bravo!  
—¿E-eh?... N-no lo se, Kiku lo trajo así...—Lo dijo como diciendo "pero que diablos le pasa a este"... Pero aun así me sonrió y beso mi mejilla para levantarse y volver a sentarse en la silla frente al espejo.  
—¡Volví!—Kiku venia con algunos géneros y cintas muy raras, algunas tijeras hilos y agujas. De repente tomo a Rin y la puso sobre un pequeño banco de madera, la dejo ay parada y la miro por todos lados...—Mmmm... ¡Lo tengo!—Rasgo violentamente las mangas del vestido y la falda dejando solo la parte del corset comenzó a coser unas cuantas cosas y las coloco en donde estaban antes la mangas luego tomo un gran trozo de genero azul cielo y lo comenzó a coser como una loca para después volver a cocerlo al corset. Bueno la cosa es que estuvo así como por treinta minutos, mientras yo solo me vestía y pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado.—¡Listo como nueva! *-*  
—R-rin... T-te ves hermosa...—El vestido había cambiado totalmente, ahora solo el corset era blanco, pero tenia unos hermosos encajes azules, su escote era demasiado grande, en su cuello estaba la misma cinta blanca con celeste pero de esta colgaban unas lindas cadenitas azules que sostenían en medio una hermosa gema azul. Sus falda tenia unos hermosos encajes de abertura blancos y sus manos eran adornas por unos bellos guantes blanco perla. su cabello estaba tomado en un moño dejando algunas partes de cabello sueltas, pero solo era eso lo que tenia en su cabeza, aun estaban esas pequeñas perlitas pero ahora adornaban su cabello en forma de remolino.—T-te ves muy linda...  
—G-gracias Len... Tu también te ves l-lindo...  
—¡Awww! ambos son una monada —Dijo Kiku saliendo del cuarto... debo admitir que mi hermana era una experta en todo esto de vestidos y ropa y todas esas cosas.  
—B-bueno Rin...¿Ya nos vamos?—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que de cierta forma me alarme por que el vestido era muy blanco, creo que estoy actuando como un paranoico, aun que después de todas esas palabras de Rin, no es para mas, realmente siento que esta actuando extraño... inclusos su mirada es mas triste, mas melancólica, todo esto no me da buen presentimiento, algo le esta pasando a mi princesa y detesto no saber nada al respecto me siento realmente inútil ante toda esta situación.

—Siento como si fuéramos a ir muy lejos... Aun no entiendo por que nos vestimos así..  
—P-pues, por que estará mi madre, Lily, estará en aquella reunión y siento que es mejor que nos vistamos así... quizás así no te reconoce.

* * *

_**Chan! ya esta capitulo nueve :3 bien bonito :3 **_  
_**Díganme alguien pensó de que Rin se estaba vistiendo para una presunta boda XD bueno bueno :3 **_  
_**Por cierto en el próximo capitulo estará el esperado Lemmon amigos míos :3 ¡Así es! Lemmon de Kaito y Miku! okno... tendremos lemmon kagamine *3***_  
_**bueno asta aquí los dejo :3 subiré muy pronto el próximo capitulo se los prometo **_  
_**ATTE Emily Sweet~~**_

_**PD: Lamento a los que van a quedar traumatizados por el lemmon :c es por eso que aviso de ante mano que el proximo capitulo contendrá cositas cochinonas:3**_  
_**ahora si:3**_  
_**ATTE: EmilySweet~~**_


	10. Cap 10: El secreto de Rin(Rillianne)

_**Capitulo 10, aquí el esperado lemmon *-* chan chan chan. Por cierto después de este lemmon abra muchos mas en los capítulos que siguen, pero no se preocupen avisare antes para los que no les agradan las escenitas cochinonas XD **_  
_**bueno que empiece el capitulo hermoso *-***_

* * *

**Narra Rin.**(Solo asta cierta parte)

La madre de Len me miraba muy extrañada y Kaito no asía nada mas que preguntarme que le paso a mi cabello, a pesar de que estaba tomado en un moño se notaba que ahora mi cabello era mas corto... al menos gracias a eso podre quedarme mas tiempo en este lugar, solo espero que sea el tiempo que acordamos...

_**Flashback.**_  
_Me desperté por un extraño ruido que hacia el mar, mire por la ventana y vi como del mar salia una extraña masa negra. Se lo que es pero aun así me causa un cierto temor ¿que hace ella aquí? ¿se me acaba el tiempo?... De repente salio ella, la bruja del mar, me miraba con una cara llena de risa._  
_—Mi pequeña princesa del mar, ¿no crees que ya es bastante tiempo? Por que te as quedado pegada en este lugar ¡Oh! no me digas te paso lo mismo que a la ilusa de Luka... Jamas me lo pude imaginar de ti Rin, aun con ese negro corazón que tienes, fuiste capas de enamorarte de un simple humano, bueno no importa, la cosa es que se te esta acabando el tiempo Rin...—En ese momento con uno de sus tentáculos me tomo del cuello elevándome unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Comencé a disparar unos hechizos silenciosos a su estomago pero apenas pude dañarla por que tomo mis manos y mis piernas—Wow... estas muy débil Rin... ¿como es posible eso? te esta haciendo mal quedarte aquí bonita._  
_—S-suéltame b-bruja asquerosa...—Intente soltarme pero solo lograba que me lastimara._  
_—Aun no as echo nada Rin, el tiempo corre, solo te quedan tres lunas y luego, si no tienes lo que acordamos te convertirás en espuma mi querida princesa y no creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho esa idea, menos a tu hermana ¿que es lo que pretendes Rin? ¿Que tu padre venga y los asesine a todos por matar ya a dos de sus hijas? Sabes perfectamente que es capaz de hacerlo aparte los humanos tenían un tratado con el... pero al parecer se esta rompiendo..._  
_—S-solo necesito mas tiempo... dame Unos meses mas.. P-por favor...—Me miro pensativa y su rostro expreso una sonrisa malvada_  
_—Quiero tu cabello... solo un poco y te daré cuatro meses..._  
_—S-seis..._  
_—En ese caso necesito mas cabello..._  
_—N-no te preocupes... En tus manos no servirá de nada... siendo humana a perdido ciertas propiedades—Debo admitir que si no fuera por mi cabello ahora mas partes de mi cuerpo estarían siendo exprimidas, después de todo estaba deteniendo varios tentáculos de la bruja._  
_—No importa... sirve para pociones... Tu cabello es muy hermoso y aparte de ser mágico tiene unas propiedades que tu aun no descubres pequeña... _

_Tomo si cabello y con uno de sus tentáculos corto lo que necesitaba... me sonrió de una manera muy extraña y solo me recordó que tenia siete meses... valla que loca mas cambiante..._

_**Fin flasback.**_

Al menos pude tapar aquellas marcas con ropa... Pero Kiku me hizo muchas preguntas, la mayoría muy incomodas, sobre juegos sexuales y ese tipo de cosas ¡asta me pregunto si Len me había atado a la cama! Esa chica tiene una gran imaginación. Me di cuenta de que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y estaba mirando la comida como si estuviera viendo al mar... no quisiera saber cuanto tiempo me había quedado así... por que el simple de echo de que ya todos estuvieran mirándome con cierta extrañeza me daba un poco de vergüenza.

—Hijo, tu novia esta bien...—La madre de Len me miro con desdén y volvió su vista a Len.  
—N-no es nada madre... Rin..¿estas bien?—esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo y me miro preocupado...  
—S-si, solo que e-estaba pensando.  
—Bueno, como sea. Rin es un gusto conocerte, solo espero que seas lo suficientemente buena para mi hijo.  
—Madre, eso es un poco ofensivo—Genial el héroe del día. Kaito le había reprochado a su madre la forma en que dijo esto  
—Kaito, no debes por que entrometerte en lo que yo hablo con esta jovencita. Por cierto niña ¿eres alguna especie de criada?

—¡Madre no tienes derecho a hablarle así a mi prometida!

—Silencio Len, tu no tienes derecho a cuestionar la forma en que trato a las criadas.  
—¡Basta madre! ¡Rin no es una criada, ella es una princesa y mi prometida, no tienes derecho a hablarle así! Lo siento madre, pero no seguiré compartiendo palabras contigo.

Len se levanto muy bruscamente de su asiento y me tomo en brazos frente a todos y salio de aquella sala dejando a la mayoría desconcertados y a la madre de Len muy furiosa.

**Fin de la narración de Rin.**

Len estaba furioso, como se atrevía esa mujer a tratar así a Rin. Ella siempre fue muy ofensiva y sobrada pero el no iba a permitir que le hablara así a su princesa. Rin estaba roja como un tomate, Len la tenia muy comprimida contra su pecho y caminaba muy rápido, tanto así que Rin sentía que ambos iban a caer.

—Len... b-bájame por favor, me da un poco de miedo...  
—¿Eh?... Oh, lo siento Rin, yo solo actué muy rápido—Len se detuvo y dejo a Rin con los pies en el suelo.  
—No te preocupes, es solo que ibas muy rápido y temía que calleáramos...  
—Jeje, discúlpame por lo de recién... no pude hacer nada para defenderte...  
—No importa len... Y claro que hiciste mucho, le gritaste a tu propia madre.  
—bueno, olvidemos eso, ahora... tu no comiste nada, ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo a la cocina?

—Mmm, esta bien—Rin le sonrió calidamente a Len y luego beso su mejilla

Len encamino a Rin a la cocina, ya en ese lugar, el joven le ordeno a los cocineros y algunos criados que prepararan algo para que ambos comieran, en eso que los sirvientes y cocineros preparaban la comida ambos se quedaron conversando largo rato sobre cosas totalmente simples las cuales a Rin le impresionaban bastante.  
—Jeje, esta bien te prometo que te llevare a pasear en carruaje y luego veras a los caballos—Len sonreía, no podía creer que las cosas mas simples a ella le impresionaran.  
—¡De verdad! ¿¡Me llevaras!? —El rostro de la joven rubia se ilumino al ver al muchacho mover la cabeza en una señal de aprobación.—Me muero por ver a esas criaturas ¡Deben ser fascinantes!  
—Jajaja, bueno... oye me esperas aquí te tengo un regalo pero debo traerlo ¿Me esperas?  
—Claro—El joven le sonrió y calidamente tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella para luego encaminarse a su destino. Rin se quedo un rato observando el lugar asta que una voz un poco familiar la desconcertó.  
—Valla, valla... Puede ser que muy pronto preparen sushi...—Delante de ella estaba aquel chico alvino de ojos carmines, que la miraba con cierta admiración y decisión.—Y dime pesecito, ¿que te trae por aquí?

—¿Perdón? de que estas hablando.—Rin solo se comporto cortante y dirijo su vista a otro lugar.  
—Vamos, distinguiría a una como tu a kilómetros, así como tu también deberías distinguirme a mi pequeña hermosura...—Dell tomo a la rubia del mentón y la acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

—¡No me toques!—Rin lanzo un pequeño hechizo al reconocer de que se trataba, alejando al muchacho unos cuantos metros de ella.  
—Wow, hechicera negra... Espera... ¡No puedo creerlo, estoy ante su alteza La hermosa princesa Rillianne D'Autriche! tu no eres solo un pesecito fuera del agua, después de todo perteneces aquí... o una parte de ti, pertenece a la tierra.  
—Aléjate de mi asqueroso lobo... No vuelvas a decir ese nombre, esa es mi madre no yo.  
—Por favor su alteza, Dueña de los siete mares, Gobernadora de las tierras malditas, dueña de mi raza y la de los chupasangre... dígame su majestad ¿por que dejo su reino? todo el mundo creía que después de pasar la etapa de ser una sirena vendría a sus tierras a gobernar, pero la veo aquí... intentando complacer a una bandada de humanos insignificantes.

—¡Vasta! no eres quien para hablarme así, todo el mundo sabe que a pesar de ser la destinada a gobernar el mar y la tierra, no estoy interesada en convertirme soberana de una tropa de fenómenos. Mi madre me dio el nombre y el apellido, pero no seguiré la tradición.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el reinado de los pecesitos acabo su majestad?

—No. Mi hermana tomara mi lugar, es lo mas seguro. Y Por cierto que haces tu aquí.  
—Vigilancia mi lady... Quien iba a pensar que un simple vasallo como yo tendría la oportunidad de besar a la hermosa Rillianne...—El peliplata se volvió a acercar rápidamente a la joven y la tomo del mentón acercando nuevamente su cara a la de la chica.

—No te atrevas asqueroso saco de pulgas... y deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Rin.—La rubia intento alejarlo pero esta ves no lo logro

—Ahora también eres una brujita... Cada ves vas siendo mas poderosa princesa... Debes tener mucho cuidado... Aun que tampoco debes preocuparte, estaré muy cerca de usted mi bella dama, como su fiel servidor, debo protegerla, cuidarla y... amarla.—Al decir esto ultimo Dell beso suavemente los labios de la muchacha siendo correspondido por una enorme bola de fuerza que lo lanzo metros asiéndolo chocar contra una pared.  
—Como servidor, no tienes derecho a profanar mi cuerpo amenos que sea con mi consentimiento lobo.

—Esta bien mi lady... esperare su consentimiento, pero aun así es mi deber estar siempre a su lado... seré su lobo guardián mi princesa de los siete mares... —El joven se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina —Adiós pesecito...— el chico le guiño el ojo y desapareció detrás de la puerta que daba a su destino.

Rin simplemente no lo podía creer. Un licantropo en este lugar y sabia todo acerca de ella... solo esperemos que aquel lobo no abra la boca.  
En el momento en que la muchacha pensaba mordiéndose el dedo llego el joven rubio y la quedo mirando extrañado y con una expresión de ternura, en sus manos tenia una pequeña cajita la que guardo en su bolsillo para no estropear la sorpresa. El chico se sentó a un lado de ella captando su atención, la muchacha al darse cuenta de que el estaba junto a ella le sonrió.  
—¿estas lista para tu sorpresa?...  
—Sip..—Antes de que el muchacho pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa llego un cocinero con la comida.

—Pero, antes vamos a comer— Len le sonrió a Rin y beso la frente para así proceder a comer.

Durante toda la comida ninguno toco el tema de la supuesta sorpresa y seguían hablando cosas bastantes normales para cualquier persona, pero para Rin eran todas muy fascinantes, cada ves que Len le hablaba sobre alguna criatura terrestre algún artefacto o alguna anécdota a Rin le brillaban los ojos y su rostro de impresión era lo que de apoco volvía mas loco a Len y lo hacia enamorarse cada vez mas de ella.

Una ves que ambos terminaron de comer Len le ofreció a la rubia ir a la alcoba de ambos, Rin no se negó a tal propuesta así que ambos se encaminaron a su cuarto. Len tenia planeado darle en ese lugar la sorpresa, no era la gran cosa pero el prefería que fuera en privado. Después de todo el simple echo de tener que estar aun viviendo en aquella casa no le agradaba para nada. Una vez en el cuarto Rin se sentó frente al espejo y se dio la media vuelta mirando a Len.

—bueno te daré tu sorpresa mi princesa...—En ese momento Len saco de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita y se la entrego suavemente a Rin

—E-esto es...

—Ábrelo...—Len le sonrió a Rin y ella con un poco de temor abrió la cajita de terciopelo

—E-es... es muy hermoso—Al abrir la caja en esta se encontraba una fina cadena de plata que de ella colgaba un hermoso diamante pequeño que estaba enmarcado en plata... el diamante era de color gris oscuro lo que lo hacia mas hermoso.

—¿Te gusto?—El joven se notaba un poco inseguro frente a la reacción de su compañera.

—¡Claro que me gusto, me encanto! —La chica abrazo fuertemente al rubio que estaba un poco anonado con la reacción de Rin.  
—Ven, te lo pongo...—Len sintió que aquellas palabras habían sonado un poco de doble sentido pero no le dio importancia, rodeo el cuello de la joven con el collar y lo abrocho, la cadena era lo suficientemente larga como para que llegara a donde nacen los senos de la rubia. EL muchacho al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo un poco.  
—Tengo una pregunta... ¿te gustan mis pechos?—Rin pregunto esto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

—E-eh... P-pues claro que me gustan, s-son muy bonitos... y..

—Jeje ¿de verdad?—La chica se quito el listón que tenia en el cuello el cual cubría la marca que había sido provocada por la bruja, luego de esto se saco los guantes y se desato el cabello...—L-len, ¿crees que soy bonita?...

—¡Eh! ¡C-claro que eres bonita, eres hermosa!—Por alguna razón el muchacho se abalanzo sobre la rubia besándola intensamente.

Ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra y se miraron por un largo rato, Len se acerco a los labios de Rin y volvió a besarla con mas pasión. Rin correspondía a los besos mientras abrazaba a Len por el cuello y soltaba su pelo tomado por aquella coleta. Rin empezó a sentir nuevamente aquel calor que se situaba en su estomago y recorría cada pare de su cuerpo, en especial esa zona entre sus piernas, Rin comenzó a sentir cierta impaciencia por lo que inconscientemente comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Len, el cual gustoso se dejo desnudar por la rubia. Len no se quedo atrás y comenzó a quitarle lentamente el vestido a Rin dejándola solo en la sexy ropa interior.

Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, Rin solo en ropa interior y len con sus pantalones aun puestos, lo que la rubia encontró un poco injusto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Len la cargo y la recostó suavemente en la cama para luego proceder a besar su cuello y acariciar los senos de la chica con sus manos, la joven empezó a sentir como aquel calor en su estomago comenzaba a fluir cada ves mas y a hacerse mas intenso con cada lamida que Len daba a su cuello o cada ves que apretaba sus senos. Aquella sensación se estaba haciendo insoportable por lo que de un derrepente a la muchacha se le escapo un pequeño gemido de la boca, el rubio al escuchar aquel sonido miro con una cara bastante pervertida a Rin y quiso experimentar un poco con el cuerpo de la rubia. Lentamente comenzó a quitar el corset del cuerpo de Rin mientras iba dejando un camino de besos por su cuello bajando por sus pechos, rodeando el rosado pezón de la muchacha la cual nuevamente comenzó a gemir esta ves de una forma mas reiterada y mas provocativa para Len, Len siguió su camino por el pecho de la muchacha besándolo completamente dejando su botón al final, cuando se encontró con aquella parte del cuerpo de Rin mordió suavemente sacandole un gemido un poco mas sonoro. Rin se estaba sintiendo de maravilla, esas sensaciones que Len le provocaba se sentían tan bien, y se estaba dando cuenta de que Len disfrutaba mucho oírla gemir, pero por alguna razón se sintió muy inútil al ver que solo ella estaba experimentando esa sensación y recordó que una ves Kiku le dijo que la parte débil de un hombre era aquella zona que de ves en cuando Len se cubría por que según el se ponía dura... Rin bajo de un solo tirón el pantalón de Len y se dio cuenta que algo sobre salia de aquellas ropas que llevaba puesta bajo el pantalón, así que aprovechando de que len seguía lamiendo y mordiendo su seno decidió tocarlo un poco mientras ella seguía gimiendo suavemente. Len al sentir el tacto de Rin sobre su miembro duro se estremeció y de su boca dejo salir una especie de gruñido el cual a la rubia le pareció bastante lindo y asía que sintiera mas fuerte ese calor, así que prosiguió tocando aquella cosa por encima de la ropa interior de Len. El muchacho dejo su labor y comenzó a gemir y gruñir suavemente aun que había veces que subía de tono por que la rubia apretaba fuertemente su miembro.

—L-len... ¿T-te gusta que haga esto?—La muchacha jadeaba y estaba muy roja.

—S-si... m-mucho—Len apenas si podía hablar entre gemidos y jadeos que le provocaba la muchacha. Len estaba encima de ella y le temblaban los brazos sentía que en cualquier momento se caería sobre ella así que decidió recostarse a un lado de Rin, lo que a ella le dio el libertinaje para quitarle la ultima prenda que traía Len—E-espera, ¿Q-que haces?...  
—Quiero... V-verlo.—Len se sonrojo mucho ante las palabras de su compañera y solo se quedo quieto mietras era despojado de su ropa...— ¡W-wow! ¿Q-que se supone que es esto?..—La muchacha estaba muy sorprendida es cosa que Len tenia entre sus piernas era muy grande y palpitaba, Rin comenzó a tocarlo con un dedo suavemente— P-parece u-una paleta... c-como una especie de caramelo... ¿Q-que es eso blanco que sale de la punta Len?

—N-no digas esas c-cosas Rin... —Len estaba completamente rojo, la forma en la que su princesa actuaba era un tanto vulgar pero le gustaba , después de todo se supone que ella nunca había visto algo así y estaba en todo su derecho a preguntar. De repente sintió algo tibio y húmedo sobre la punta de su pene lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos como plato y estremecerse un poco. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que la rubia tenia su lengua en el lugar de donde salia aquel liquido blanco.—¡R-rin! ¡Q-que haces!—El chico dijo esto entre incesantes gemidos y jadeos

—Q-quería saber si tenia s-sabor... y sabe muy bien, me g-gusta...—Ante esto Rin comenzó a lamer el miembro del chico como si fuera un caramelo.

A Len le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo, se sentía extremadamente bien y su princesa estaba disfrutando de tan vulgar acto, aun así no pudo contenerse y tomo la cabeza de Rin asiendo que todo su pene entrara en la boca de la rubia asiéndola toser un poco. Len al sentir se miembro entrar en la boca de la chica soltó un gran gemido que a Rin le gusto mucho escuchar por lo que comenzó a meter y sacar esa cosa de su boca mientras escuchaba como Len gemía y jadeaba. Ante tal acto Len no aguanto mas y eyaculo en la boca de la rubia que quedo un poco confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, pero solo pudo saborear aquella cosa que había salido del miembro de Len la cual era como leche para ella.  
—L-lo siento... Y-yo no pude contenerme mas...—Len jadeaba y gemía descontrolado. Rin solo se acerco a el y lo miro con extrañeza

—L-len... esa c-cosa tenia m-muy buen sabor...  
—R-rin...—En ese momento Len lanzo a la rubia a la cama y se posiciono encima de ella—E-es mi turno d-de jugar... P-princesa.

Len comenzó nuevamente a besar el cuello de la joven bajando asta sus pechos donde comenzó a lamerlos y masajearlos mientras bajaba lentamente una mano por el abdomen de la chica acariciando su suave y blanca piel, Len bajo asta las bragas de Rin y metió las manos dentro de estas y comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquella zona. Rin al sentir la mano de Len en aquel lugar comenzó a gemir y desesperarse por alguna razón quería que acariciara un poco mas fuerte, la rubia jadeaba y rasguñaba la espalda de Len intentando incitarlo a que acariciara mas fuerte, Len entendió y comenzó a acariciar su vagina por dentro introduciendo lentamente un dedo con mucho cuidado mientas que con otro dedo acariciaba el clítoris de la chica que estaba apunto de explotar al sentir los dedos de su compañero jugar con aquella zona de su cuerpo. Len bajo lentamente dejando besos por todo el cuerpo de la rubia que solo gemía, una ves llegando a las bragas de la muchacha las bajo con sus dientes y observo detenidamente aquel blanco lugar de la joven. Delicadamente se acerco y deposito un beso en la entrepierna de ella para proceder a lamer suave y tortuosamente la vagina de la rubia, Rin empezó a gemir cada ves mas fuerte a lo que el rubio respondía lamiendo el clítoris de ella. Rin sentía que iba a explotar literalmente y así fue rin se corrió y len siguió con la tarea de lamer aquellos líquidos que emanaban de la chica que solo jadeaba incesantemente.

—E-eres deliciosa princesa...—Tras decir esto Len beso con mucho amor a la chica la que sin pensarlo des veces le correspondió, se besaban con mucho deseo por lo que len se acerco mas al cuerpo de la muchacha y con la punta de su pene toco la entrada de la rubia. Dejo de besarla por falta de aire y la miro a los ojos... —R-rin... n-no quiero hacerte daño, n-no se si esto esta bien...—La chica al sentir aquella cosa en su entrepierna entendió todo, esa cosa se supone que tenia que meterse en su entrepierna... ella era como una especie de candado y len... pues la llave...  
—N-no me aras d-daño... ¿P-por que as de hacerme daño?...

—Q-quizás te duela y... n-no quiero dañarte... n-no puedo hacerlo... no quiero q-quitarte tu pureza...  
—L-len... n-no creo que algo como eso pase...—La chica dijo esto muy sonriente, a Len le sorprendía lo incrédula que era de verdad no sabia nada, y no quería aprovecharse de ella, pero si se detenía en ese preciso instante iba a morir o eso sentía.

—E-esta bien p-princesa a-avísame si te d-duele...—Len entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la beso tierna mente por mucho rato, dejo de besarla lentamente y la miro a los ojos.—E-estas lista princesa...

—S-si...  
Lentamente len tomo una de las piernas de Rin y la puso en su cadera para así tener mayor accesibilidad. Lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en la rubia, que al sentir la punta del miembro del chico gimió suavemente lo que incito mucho a len a proseguir, entro un poco mas y fue ay en donde sintió que algo le impedía el paso al chocar con aquella barrera Rin puso una extraña mueca, eso le había dolido un poco; pero quiso pasarlo por alto. Len decidido a romper la barrera que declaraba que el era el primero en hacer esto quiso empujar de una forma rápida para que no sintiera dolor alguno. Len tomo las caderas de Rin y con un solo movimiento rompió la barrera que le impedía seguir con su trayectoria. Rin quedo en un pequeño estado de shock, sintió como si hubieran quebrado un vidrio en su interior no pudo evitar morder fuertemente su labio y apretar los ojos asiendo que de ellos salieran unas lagrimas, le dolía demasiado, pero no quería preocupar a len, intento respirar pero solo salieron sollozos de su boca.  
—P-perdóname, l-lo siento mucho princesa... L-lo sacare...

—N-no... s-solo s-sigue...—La rubia abrazo fuertemente a Len apegandolo a su cuerpo el solo le dio un pequeño beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

Rin comenzó a sentir como aquel desgarrador dolor iba cambiando por una sensación muy deliciosa para ella, inconscientemente comenzó a gemir y a aferrarse mas de la espalda de Len el que al ver la reacción positiva de se prometida comenzó a acariciar su senos mientras besaba el cuello de la muchacha y la envestía mas fuerte; La habitación comenzó a inundarse de los gemidos de ambos, ambos se sentían en el cielo esa sensación de que estaban completos de que solo estando así estaban realmente unidos. Len comenzó a besar a Rin, mientras la envestía cada ves mas fuerte y rápido; Rin gemía como una loca, cada gemido mas fuerte que el otro, ella juraría que sus gritos se escuchaban por toda esa casa pero no le importaba. en ese momento no le importaba nada mas que estar con Len, ella lo amaba, así es estaba enamorada de aquel humano que en ese preciso momento la estaba volviendo loca.  
Len ya no podía aguantar mas, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de Rin, pero todo lo bueno debe acabar sintió que iba a explotar y así fue se corrió dentro de ella; la que al sentir esa explosión dentro de su cuerpo se contrajo y también termino junto con su amado. Ambos estaban exhaustos, sudando y jadeando, aquella visita al cielo había sido de lo mejor; Len entrelazo ambas manos con las de su princesa y la beso dejándose caer a su lado para poder abrazarla y cubrirla con una manta. Rin abrasaba a Len como si su vida dependiera de eso, se sentía tan bien a su lado, sentía que nada la podía dañar.  
—R-rin... T-te amo, te amo demasiado...—Dijo el entre jadeos y caricias que le estaba proporcionando a la joven.  
—Y-yo a ti... t-te amo Len...—La rubia sello sus palabras con un cálido beso y se volvió a envolver en los brazos de la persona que amaba.

* * *

-  
_**OMG! LEMMON! ay ta :3 **_  
_**Criticas, comentarios, aportes, les gusto el lemmon o muy aburrido-3-**_

_**EL SECRETO DE RIN O: **_

_**Bueno solo espero que ayan disfrutado el cap y dejen sus reviews por fis :c **_

_**Bueno mis amados lectores me despido ATTE: Emily:3 **_

_**Por cierto entre a clases por lo que se me ara mas difícil actualizar :c**_


End file.
